


Road to Viridian City

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hale begins her journey to Kanto to compete in the Indigo League. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with my next Pokemon fanfic. This story will serve as a prequel to my last story "To be a Master" and takes it's name from the same soundtrack as it's predecessor. This will focus on Molly traveling through Kanto but, unlike my Origins series which are based on the games, this will be based on the anime. A bunch of old faces will appear and there may be a cameo or two featuring characters from other Pokemon media. Without further ado, let's begin the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a dark, star filled night in the Johto region. Outside the town of Greenville, the Hale family were seated down for family dinner. However, this was no ordinary night as this was the last time for a long time the three would sit together.

"I'm going to miss this." sighed Mrs. Hale.

"It's fine honey. Molly has reached that age when it is time to go off and compete in the Indigo League." said Professor Hale.

"I already traveled through the Johto League." noted Molly.

"I know it's just not the same without our darling daughter around." said Mrs. Hale.

"I'll miss you too mom." said Molly.

"Promise to keep in touch as much as possible." said Mrs. Hale.

"I will mom." vowed Molly.

"Our little girls has really grown up." said Professor Hale.

"It's been a long time since the Unown." replied Molly.

"Indeed it has." agreed Professor Hale, as the entire family remembered that event.

"I was such an immature little girl back then." said Molly.

"You were just lonely honey." replied Professor Hale.

"And young." said Mrs. Hale.

"But, I let the Unown feed on that and did a ton of really bad things." said Molly.

"I brought the Unown here. It's my fault." said Professor.

"I think it's best to change the subject." said Mrs. Hale.

"Do you mind if I finish eating now. I want to talk to my Pokemon before tomorrow." requested Molly.

"That's fine dear." replied Professor Hale.

"I agree." added Mrs. Hale.

"Thanks papa. Thanks mama." replied Molly.

 

Molly headed upstairs and went to her bedroom. There she found all seven of her Pokemon hanging out together. Lickitung, Ponyta, Phanpy and Cloyster were on the floor. Meanwhile, Teddiursa, Flaafy and Bellossom were seated on the bed. The seven Pokemon were pleased to see their trainer.

"Hello Molly." said Teddiursa.

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" asked Molly.

"Yes." answered all the Pokemon.

"So Molly, have you decided how you're taking?" asked Lickitung.

"Teddiursa, Phanpy, Cloyster, Ponyta and Flaafy for sure." answered Molly.

"What about Lickitung or I?" asked Bellossom.

"I'm...not sure." answered Molly.

"Take Bellossom. I understand." said Lickitung.

"That means a lot." said Molly.

"It's nothing." said Lickitung.

"If I find a place for you then I will." said Molly.

"I'm okay with that." said Bellossom.

"Then it's a deal." said Molly.

"Are you ready Molly?" asked Teddiursa.

"As ready as I'll ever be." answered Molly.

"Then all there's left to do is wait for tomorrow." replied Phanpy.

"We're leaving in the morning then heading to Goldenrod City. From there we're being taking a ferry to Cinnabar Island for our battle against Blaine." explained Molly.

"He specializes in Fire type." noted Flaafy.

"Phanpy, you'll be really important here." said Molly.

"I'll do my best." offered Phanpy.

"That's all I can ask." replied Molly.

"Well, there all we can do is wait." said Teddiursa.

"Yes. All I ask is that everyone tries there hardest and we'll do great." said Molly.

"Right." said the seven Pokemon.

 

Molly put her Pokemon in their Pokeballs and went to bed. As she slept, Molly couldn't help but dream of her journey through Kanto. When the next morning came, Molly awoke to the sound of chirping Pidgey and headed downstairs.

"Good morning honey." said Mrs. Hale.

"Good morning." replied Molly.

"Are you ready honey?" asked Professor Hale.

"Yes papa. I'm leaving Lickitung and taking the others." said Molly.

"Why are you leaving Lickitung?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Lickitung voulenteered and if I find a spot to use Lickitung I will." answered Molly.

"That's quite mature." said Schuyler.

"Hello Mr. Schuyler." said Molly.

"I just came to see you off." noted Schuyler.

"Thanks." said Molly.

"You've grown up a lot Molly." said Schuyler.

"Honey, have you got everything you need?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Yes mom." answered Molly.

"Have you got clean clothes?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Yes mom." answered Molly.

"Do you have food?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Yes mom." answered Molly.

"Do you have water?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Yes mom." answered Molly.

"Do you have a map?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Yes mom." answered Molly.

"Honey, she can handler herself." said Professor Hale, "Good luck honey. Please keep in touch."

"You're right. I love you Molly. Be safe." said Mrs. Hale.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

"Madame Hale, your adventure begins." said the butler David as he held the door open.

 

Molly walked out the door and began walking off. She turned around and waved goodbye than departed into the nearby woods. As she made her way toward to Goldenrod City, Molly heard a noise and decided to investigate. She parted two bushes and found a Beedrill which was clearly not pleased to see her.

"Why are you invading my personal space?" asked Beedrill angrily.

"I'm sorry." said Molly backing up.

"You will be." replied Beedrill.

Beedrill attacked and began chasing Molly.

"Go Teddiursa!" cried Molly, releasing her Pokemon.

"I'm here." said Teddiursa.

Bedrill moved in and began attack with Twineedle.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and attacked. Beedrill tried to dodge but, Swift connected.

"You're going to pay!" declared Beedrill.

Beedrill moved in and attacked. It used Poison Sting.

"Quick dodge!" ordered Molly.

Teddirusa jumped back than began to bob and weave. Teddiursa managed to dodge.

"Why you!" cried Beedrill.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and attacked. However, Beedrill connected with Pin Missile and sent Teddiursa crashing to the ground.

"Teddiursa!" cried Molly in concern.

Beedrill saw it's opportunity and attacked.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and attacked. Beedrill connected with another Poison Sting while Teddiursa connected with Dynamic Punch but, was poisoned by Beedrill.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and attacked. The Hyper Beam hit Beedrill and sent it crashing to the ground. However, this summoned a swarm of Beedrill who pursued Molly. Molly quickly grabbed Teddiursa and ran with the Beedrill hot on her tail.

 

Luckily, she managed to reach the outskirts of the forest where the Beedrill gave up the chase. Molly ran to Goldenrod City and quickly made her way to the Pokemon Center.

"Please... help." panted Molly, holding Teddiursa in her arms.

"What happened?" asked Nurse Joy.

"A wild Beedril poisoned Teddiursa." explained Molly.

"Don't worry. We deal with these types of injuries all the time." said Nurse Joy, "Please give your Pokemon to Chansey."

"Here." said Molly, handing Teddiursa to Chansey.

"Don't worry, you're Teddiursa will be okay." said Chansey.

The two headed off with Teddiursa and Molly had to wait. As she did, Flaafy exited her Pokeball.

"Molly, are you okay?" asked Flaafy.

"No." answered Molly sadly.

"Tell me what's wrong." requested Flaafy.

"Teddiursa got poisoned by a Beedrill. I can't even go a few minutes without one of my Pokemon getting hurt." explained Molly.

"Will Teddiursa be okay?" asked Flaafy worried.

"Right now Nurse Joy and Chansey are treating Teddiursa." answered Molly.

"That's good." sighed Flaafy.

"I haven't even had a battle yet and I've already let a Pokemon get hurt." said Molly.

"It's not your fault. Beedrill is Bug and Poison Type so it can learn Poison type moves." said Flaafy, when suddenly another Pokemon left it's Pokeball.

"Exactly. Beedrill are well known for having Poison type moves and in battle of course it will use them." added Bellossom.

"That is true." said Molly.

"It's not your fault Molly. Teddiursa was trying to protect you against Beedrill." said Phanpy, emerging from it's Pokeball.

"I sent out Teddiursa." said Molly.

"And Teddiursa was just trying to protect you. Any of use would have done the same." said Bellossom.

"Miss Hale, I've got good news for you." said Nurse Joy emerging.

"What is it?" asked Molly.

"I'm fine." answered Teddiursa, emerging fine.

"Flaafy!" cried Molly jubilant.

"I heard what you said, it's not your fault I was poisoned." said Teddiursa.

"You're my Pokemon and I couldn't even protect you. I'm the one who put you in harm's way." replied Molly.

"Molly, I am a Pokemon. When I gain a trainer it's my duty to protect and fight for them." explained Teddiursa.

"There's nothing wrong with a Pokemon fighting for it's trainer." agreed Chansey.

"I seem to recall another trainer whose Pokemon got injured on his first day as a trainer." mused Flaafy.

"Who?" asked Molly curious.

"Ash. Remember, his Pikachu was badly injured protecting him from a flock of Spearow." answered Flaafy.

"I assume you're referring to Ash Ketchum." said Nurse Joy.

"You know him?" asked Molly.

"The retired Virdian City Pokemon Center Nurse Joy is my second cousin." answered this Nurse Joy.

"Did Ash ever come here?" asked Teddiursa.

"Indeed he did. I treated his Pokemon after his lose to Goldenrod City Gym Leader Whitney." answered Nurse Joy.

"That's a good point: if you recall Ash has his fair share of troubles. He lost his first battles against Brock, Lt. Surge and Blaine." said Flaafy.

"He also lost twice to Sabrina." noted Bellossom.

"And had to cross dress just to battle Erika." added Teddiursa.

"My point is; Ash has faced a lot of difficulty through his career but, he always finds a way to bounce back." explained Flaafy.

"I understand." said Molly.

"You can't let yourself." said Teddiursa.

"You're right. I've just begun my journey. There's no way I can quit now." said Molly.

"That's the spirit." replied Teddiursa.

"Of course. We did miss our ferry to Cinnabar Island." noted Phanpy.

"We could ride Cloyster." said Molly.

"Actually, there should be another ferry headed to the Seafoam Islands. If you hurry you can catch that." said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

 

Molly recalled all of her Pokemon and quickly ran off to the port. However, when Molly got there she was disheartened to see only fishing vessels and no ferries. Desperate, Molly tried to find any ship to take her. She went to the nearest ship she could where a fisherman was untangling nets.

"Excuse me, are you going to Kanto?" asked Molly hopeful.

"Afraid not. We fished off the Whirl Islands for a few days and just got into town with a nice catch." answered Fisherman.

"Than, do you know when the next ferry will be?" asked Molly.

"Tomorrow." answered the man.

"Okay than. Thanks." said Molly.

Molly accepted this and began walking away. However, a woman suddenly caught her attention.

"Excuse me miss, did you say you need a ship?" asked the woman, from aboard her ship.

"Um...yes." answered Molly.

"I'll be happy to take you." said the woman.

"Thanks so much." replied a jubilant Molly.

"Hope aboard." said the woman.

"I really appreciate it." said Molly, getting on the ship.

"No problem." replied the woman.

"I'm Molly." said Molly introducing herself.

"My name's Luka." said the woman, "So, what brings you to Kanto?"

"I'm competing in the Indigo League." answered Molly.

"I hope you do well." said Luka, as the the ship left port.

"I like your necklace." said Molly.

"But, you haven't seen what's inside." noted Luka, opening the necklace.

"That's beautiful." marveled Molly.

"It's called a Silver Wing and it was a gift from my great-grandfather." explained Luka.

"It's amazing." said Molly.

"I later found out this was a Luigia wing." added Luka.

"How did you find that out?" asked Molly curious.

"A group of kids your age helped rescue Luigia. There names were Brock, Misty and Ash." answered Luka, to which Molly chuckled.

"I've know them for a while, in fact Ash has know me since we were children." explained Molly.

"Than maybe this is fate." suggested Luka.

"Maybe." said Molly, thinking about her upcoming adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Molly continues her journey then battle Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The sun shone brightly high in the sky. The light reached into Luka's boat and shone onto Molly's face. It caused Molly to flicker her eyes and finally awake. He stood up, stretched and looked around seeing ocean.

"Glad to see you're awake." said Luka.

"What time is it?" asked Molly.

"It's 10 am. You fell asleep and nothing could wake you up." answered Luka.

"Oops." replied Molly, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm sorry but, I have to make a detour before we reach Cinnabar Island." stated Luka.

"It's okay." said Molly.

"We're headed to the Seafoam Islands. I have to visit someone I dropped a delivery off for." explained Molly.

"I didn't know you delivered packages." noted Molly.

"It's a part-time job. Just something to pay the bills." replied Luka.

"It's not a problem." said Molly.

"Hey Molly." said Teddiursa, coming up to his trainer.

"Good morning." said Molly.

"Molly, have you decided what Pokemon you're using against Blaine?" asked Luka.

"Cloyster and Phanpy will be my main Pokemon." answered Molly.

"Good choices." replied Luka.

"Cloyster is part Ice-type." noted Teddiursa.

"I know but, he's also part Water-type." said Molly.

"I trust you." said Teddiursa.

"Don't worry Molly. I know you're do great." said Luka.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

"Well, there's nothing we can do but, wait for the time being." said Teddiursa.

"The suspense is killing me." admitted Molly

"I could imagine." said Luka, "We're here."

 

The boat reached the port and Luka anchored. Molly, Teddiursa and Luka exited and walked onto the dock. After departing, they walked along the beach. As they did, Molly noticed a statue nearby of a man holding his surfboard with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Um Luka, who is that?" asked Molly.

"His name is Victor, years ago he conquered the Humungadunga. He was the first person to do since since Jan thirty years before him. That statue was erected to honor him. That's Puka, Victor's Pikachu." explained Luka.

"That's amazing." replied Molly.

"Miss Luka, where are we going?" asked Teddiursa.

"We're visiting a professor who lives on this island." answered Luka.

"Okay." said Teddiursa.

"By the way, I should warn you that he's a bit...eccentric.' noted Luka.

"What does that mean?" asked Molly.

"He can be weird. That's just the way he is." said Luka.

"I understand." said Molly.

The trio continued walking and finally reached their destination: a large laboratory that towered over the surroundings. Luka lead the others to the door and, after they finally arrived, they knocked. They had to wait almost five minutes before the door wad finally answered.

"Hello Professor, i'm here." said Luka.

"Hello." said a Slowbro incredible slowly.

"High Slowbro. My name is Molly." said the girl introducing herself.

Molly bent over and extended her hand. However, it took Slowbro two minutes to shake her hand.

"Well, he is a Slowbro." noted Teddiursa to himself.

"Can we come in?" asked Luka.

Slowbro stood still as a statue for two minutes. Finally, it nodded yes.

"Let's go." whispered Luka.

Luka, Molly and Teddiursa entered the laboratory and Slowbro followed them...eventually. After wandering around, the found the professor looking over research.

"Hello Professor." said Luka.

"Oh Luka, I'm so glad to see you." said the Professor standing up.

"Nice to see you again." replied Luka.

"The microscope your brought isn't working. Everything I see is blurry." said the Professor.

"Let me see." said Luka.

Luka walked over and looked at the microscope. After thirty seconds she the answer.

"You need to adjust the magnification." said Luka.

"Oh sorry. I guess I'm just a schmuck." sighed the Professor, "Say, whose this little one?"

"My name is Molly Hale sir." answered Molly, as all three sat down in nearby chairs.

"That's funny. I know a Professor Spencer Hale." noted the Professor.

"That's my father." stated Molly.

"Well, I guess this is a small world." laughed the Professor, "I am Professor Westwood V."

"Do you know my dad?" asked Molly.

"Yes I do. I first met him when he was training under Professor Oak at the annual National Pokemon Professor's Convention in Celadon City." answered Professor Westwood V.

"I've heard of that." replied Molly.

"It's coming up soon." noted Luka.

"I'll be going. That is why I so desperate to fix the microscope." explained Professor Westwood V.

"Papa will be going too." said Molly.

"So Molly, what brings you out here?" asked Professor Westwood V.

"I'm competing in the Indigo League." answered Molly.

"Oh, how nice. I got help from three nice trainers once: Ash, Misty and Brock." said Professor Westwood V.

Luka and Molly both blinked in astonishment and began laughing along with Teddiursa.

"Did I miss a joke?" asked Professor Westwood V in confusion.

"I met those three and they're friends with Molly." answered Luka.

"Oh, that is hilarious." said Professor Westwood V.

"How did they help you?" asked Teddiursa.

"They aided me in researching the evolution of Slowpoke into Slowbro." answered Professor Westwood V, pointing to the Slowbro from earlier.

"That's so cool." said Molly.

"It's the first time he's been given an award for his work." added Luka.

"I'm such a failure." sighed Professor Westwood V.

The Professor jumped out of his chair and ran over to four portraits on a nearby wall.

"I'm sorry Professor Westwood I...Westwood II...Westwood III...Westwood IV...Westwood V. Oh what't that's me." said the Professor.

'I told you." said Luka.

"He's eccentric alright." agreed Teddiursa.

"So Molly, how is your father doing?" asked Professor Westwood V.

"Papa is fine sir." answered Molly.

"That's great to hear." replied Professor Westwood V.

"I hate to rush but, Molly we need to get going now." said Luka.

"She's right. We have to go and battle Blaine." added Teddiursa.

"I won't hold you up." replied Professor Westwood V.

"Thank you sir." said Molly.

"I hope to met your father at the convention and I hope to meet you again." said Professor Westwood V.

"Thank you sir." said Molly.

Molly, Luka and Teddiursa said goodbye to Professor Westwood V and Slowbro then left the laboratory. They returned to the docks, got back in the boat and took off. After a thirty minutes, they reached their location.

"Molly, we'll be at Cinnabar Island in under five minutes." noted Luka.

"Alright." said Molly.

"Are you ready?" asked Luka.

"As ready as I'll ever be." answered Molly.

"I've heard Blaine is quite mysterious." stated Luka.

"Don't worry, Ash filled me in already on him and his quizzes." explained Molly.

"Glad to hear it." replied Luka.

"I have to go back to Johto after this." said Luka.

"I figured as much." noted Molly.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine on our own." added Teddiursa.

"Glad to hear." said Luka.

 

After a short wait, they reached Cinnabar Island. Molly recalled Teddiursa then departed the boat. One the deck, Molly turned around and faced Luka. The two said their goodbyes and Molly headed onto the island. She wandered around until she found her destination.

"This is it." said Molly, entering the inn.

"Hey little lady, how may I help you?" asked the innkeeper.

"My name is Molly Hale and I came to challenge the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader." answered Molly.

"My oh my little girl. That's quite a big task." said the innkeeper.

"I'm ready." said Molly.

"To find the Cinnabar Gym, your must go where a firefighter wouldn't win." said the innkeeper, in the form of a riddle.

"The volcano." replied Molly.

"My, you are smart." said the innkeeper.

"Thank you...Blaine." said Molly.

"How did you know?" asked Blaine stunned.

"Ash told me about you and your riddles." answered Molly.

"Ash Ketchum." replied Blaine.

"Yes. He and I are friends." answered Molly.

"I see. Well then, tonight you and I will battle." said Blaine.

"That's fine with me." said Molly.

"In the mean time, feel free to stay at my inn." said Blaine.

"Thank you." replied Molly.

 

Blaine led Molly to her bedroom where she relaxed. After eating lunch, she she spent the rest of the afternoon training until dinner time. After eating her dinner, Molly headed to the volcano where she found Blaine waiting. Blaine led her into the volcano and to his hidden gym.

"Wow." awed Molly.

"I built this after the tourists invaded and battled Ash here." noted Blaine.

"Cool." said Molly.

"We'll use three Pokemon each." stated Blaine.

"Fine by me." agreed Molly.

"Go Ninetails!" cried Blaine, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Phanpy!" cried Molly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ninetails fired it's Ember attack right at Phanpy. Phanpy ran into the Ember but, being a Ground-type it wasn't very effective. Phanpy then hit with Tackle and hurt Ninetails. However, Phanpy was burned by the Ember.

"Better have Burn Heal!" laughed Blaine.

"Oh no!" cried Molly.

"Ninetails, use Confuse Ray!" ordered Blaine.

"Dodge it and use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Ninetails obeyed it's trainer and used Confuse Ray. However, Phanpy managed to dodge and use Tackle before being damaged by the burn.

"Use Fire Spin!" ordered Blaine.

"use Defense Curl!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Phanpy rolled into a ball and raised it's defenses. Ninetails used Fire Spin and did damage but, it didn't do much. Of course, Phanpy was damaged by the burn.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Rollout! " ordered Molly.

Ninetails fired it's attack at Phanpy who began rolling. The spinning Phanpy deflected the attacked and hit Nintails head on which was super effective.

"Ninetails!" cried a worried Blaine.

"Use Rollout again!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy obeyed and attacked. It hit Ninetails and knocked the foe Pokemon out.

"Taking a lesson from Whitey." quipped Blaine, recalling Ninetails.

"Return Phanpy." said Molly recalling her Pokemon.

"Not using a burned Pokemon is not only wise but, it is also kind." stated Blaine.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

"Go Rhydon!" cried Blaine, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Go Cloyster!" cried Molly, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Use Horn Drill!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Clamp!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rhydorn charged with it's horn drilling and attacked. However, when it went to attack Cloyster grabbed it's horn with Clamp.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed it's trainer. Cloyster used Water Gun which hit the Ground/Rock Rhydon at close range and was super effective.

"No!" cried Blaine in horror.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed and attacked. The attack hit the incredible weakened Rhydon and finished it off.

"I'm impressed but, I still have an ace in the hole." said Blaine.

"This must be Magmar." thought Molly.

"I choose you, Magmar!" cried Blaine.

Magmar rose from the magma and landed onto the battlefield. It's presence was impressive.

"Ash was right about Magmar." said Molly to herself.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar launched it's Flamethrower and hit Cloyster. Cloyster fired it's Water Gun and managed to hit Magmar.

"Use Fire Blast!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly, only realizing her mistake too late.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Cloyster fired it's Ice Beam right at Magmar but, Magmar countered with Fire Blast. The Fire Blast melted the Ice Beam and hit Cloyster leaving it nearly out.

"Finish it with Fire Punch!" ordered Blaine.

Magmar obeyed and attacked. Magmar hit Cloyster with Fire Punch and knocked it out. Molly recalled her Pokemon then sent Phanpy back out.

"Use Fire Punch!" ordered Blaine.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Being small, Phanpy managed go avoid being hit and connected with Tackle hitting Magmar in the chest. Phanpy was then hurt by burn.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon began charging each other. They both hit each other and both did damage to each other. However, Phanpy took the most damage and was hurt by burn.

"Use Fire Blast!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Rollou!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Phanpy curled into a ball and began rolling. It managed to avoid Fire Blast and hit Magmar getting a critical hit. Phanpy was hurt by burn.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Blaine.

"Just hang in there!" called Molly.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. They charged and their heads smashed into each other. Both of the Pokemon jumped back and stood for thirty second before fainting. Blaine then recalled Magmar began laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Molly.

"You won." answered Blaine, walking over to Molly.

"But, Phanpy fainted." noted Molly.

"Remember, this was a three on three battle. You lost two Pokemon but, I lost all three of the them." explained Blaine.

"I won!" exclaimed Molly.

"You take after Ash. It is my honor to present you the Volcano Badge." said Blaine, presenting the badge to Molly.

"Thanks." replied Molly, accepting the badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter two finished. I want to warn you it'll a while before Molly's next gym battle. Professor Westwood V is from the episode "The Evolution Solution" while Victor and Puka are from the episode "The Pi-Kahuna". Next time, Molly continues on her journey. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Molly continues her travels and some more familiar faces appear. Also, this story might be shorter than I originally thought so Molly's next gym battle might come sooner than I anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next installment of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly was exhausted as she wandered down the road. Her feet where killing her and worse yet, both her and her Pokemon were all starving. It'd been a while since Molly defeated Blaine but, she hadn't been in a town or city for a while. Finally, they found themselves in a city and headed to the near restaurant.

"Hello miss. May I get you a table?" asked the hostess.

"Yes please." answered Molly.

"Right this way." replied the hostess.

The hostess lead Molly to the table. The restaurant was fairly full with a boy in the table next to her. Molly looked over the menu and gave her order to the waiter who headed to the kitchen.

"Come out guys." said Molly, releasing her Pokemon.

"Molly, we're starving." said Teddiursa.

"We'll be eating soon." replied Molly.

"So, one badge down." noted Teddiursa.

"Yeah. I can't believe it." laughed Molly.

"We couldn't have done it without you." said Phanpy.

Well, I really do own you. I couldn't have made it this far without you guys." said Molly.

"Ash would be proud." said Teddiursa.

"Excuse me ma'am, is your Teddiursa talking about Ash Ketchum?" asked boy sitting next to her.

"Yes." answered Molly.

"She's known him since she was little." added Teddiursa.

"That's funny, I actually know him too." said the boy.

"Really?" asked Molly surprised.

"My name is Timmy." said the boy, introducing himself.

"I'm Molly Hale." said Molly.

"I met Ash when he was traveling through Kanto with Brock and Misty They all visited my school letting us play with their Pokemon. Team Rocket members tricked me and tried to steal his Pikachu but, a Meowth that protected me as a child returned and with Ash we defeated Team Rocket." explained Timmy.

"That's amazing." said Molly.

The two spent the next twenty minutes eating and talking. The new friends finished and kept talking for a little while longer.

"So Timmy, are you competing in the Indigo League?" asked Molly.

"No. I'm cut out to be a trainer." answered Timmy.

"You shouldn't say that about yourself." said Molly.

"I've never really wanted to be a trainer. As long as I have my Persian, I'm okay." replied Timmy.

"Oh, is that the same Meowth?" asked Molly.

"Yup. He evolved a little while ago." answered Timmy.

"Congratulations." said Molly.

"Thanks." said Timmy.

"I have a great idea!" declared Molly.

"What?" asked Timmy.

"Let's battle." answered Molly.

"Okay." agreed Timmy.

The two paid their bills and departed. They headed to the park and found a place to battle.

"It'll be a one-on-one battle." said Timmy.

"fine by me. I choose Teddiursa." said Molly.

"I'm ready." said Teddiursa, jumping into place.

"Go Persian!" cried Timmy, releasing his Pokemon.

Molly pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

"Persian, the Classy Cat Pokemon. Although it's its fur has many admirers, it is thought to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness."

Molly then closed her Pokedex and put it away.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Timmy

"Do the same!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. They attacked each other back and forth until both Pokemon showed the wounds of their conflict.

"Use Pay Day!" ordered Timmy.

Persian obeyed and attacked. It used Pay Day and damaged Teddiursa.

"Use Bite!" ordered Tmmy.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Persian charged into to bite Teddiursa, but, Teddiursa countered with Dynamic Punch. Tediursa connected with Dynamic Punch and sent Persian to the ground.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge!" ordered Persian.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa used Swift overwhelming Persian. Persian did try to dodge but, Swift connected.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Teddiura obeyed and attacked Persian.

"Use Slash!" ordered Timmy.

Persian obeyed and attacked. Thanks to the 100% accuracy of the move, it connected with Teddiursa sending the Pokemon backwards.

"To can play that game." said Timmy.

"Touche." replied Molly.

"Persian, use Fury Swipes!" ordered Timmy.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Persian charged in and attacked but, Teddiursa managed to dodge. Teddiursa then used Swift and hit Persian.

"Teddiursa, use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Stop it with Bite!" ordered Timmy.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Teddiursa began powering up for Hyper Beam while Persian attacked to stop it. Molly knew she had to do something quickly.

"Dodge!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa managed to avoid the attack and while letting Persian get close. After dodging the attack, Teddiursa fired its Hyper Beam at point blank range and sent Persian slamming to the ground. Persian slowly tried to get back up.

"Com on Persian!" cried Timmy.

Persian tried to get back up but, its legs gave out. Persian crashed to the ground out cold.

"We did it!" declared Molly.

"You were great Persian. You deserve a rest." said Timmy, recalling his Pokemon.

"Timmy, you did a great job." said Molly.

"Thanks, you did too. If you battle like that, you'll do great in the Indigo League." replied Timmy.

 

Molly recalled her Pokemon and traveled onward. She continued battling trainers on the way to gain experience. She eventually came to a new city. There, she met a lass who was looking for a challenge.

"Go Raticate!" cried the Lass, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Ponyta!" cried Molly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered the Lass.

"Use Agility!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Raitcate attacked but, Ponyta dodged and used Agility. Raticate became dizzy trying to keep track of Ponyta.

"Counter with your own Agility!" ordered the Lass.

Raticate obeyed and used it's own Agility. The two Pokemon were caught in a never ending race.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and attacked. It launched it's Flamethrower but, was unable to connect to it's foe. Molly knew this was futile but, was flustered.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered the Lass.

Raticate obeyed and attacked. Ponyta to worn out to dodge so Raticate hit.

"Ponyta!" cried Molly.

"Use Tail Whip and follow it with another Super Fang!" ordered the Lass.

Raticate obeyed and attacked. Thinking quickly, Molly came up with an idea.

"Ignite the flames on our body!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and lite up the flames on its body. When Raticate's tail hit, it was badly burned causing Raticate to jump back.

"That's cheating!" cried the Lass.

"No it's not." said Molly.

"She's right." said the Lass to herself.

"Stay vigilante Ponyta." said Molly.

"Gotcha." replied Ponyta.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Lass.

"Use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed their trainers. Raticate charged in attacking while Ponyta ignited it's flames. When Raticate tried to bite, Raticate was badly damaged.

"Finish it off with Fire Spin!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and attacked. The Fire Spin surrounded and engulfed Raticate lasting for nearly a minute. When it ended, Raticate was out cold.

"Go Wartortle!" cried the Lass, releasing her second Pokemon.

"This is bad." noted Molly.

"Please, let me keep fighting." requested Ponyta.

"Okay." relented Molly.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered the Lass.

"Use Agility!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Wartortle began firing away while Ponyta tried desperately to dodge with Agility but, found trouble.

"Keep it up!" called the Lass.

Wartortle did just that and Ponyta found it's self becoming weary. Finally, Wartortle connected with Water Gun sending Ponyta to the ground.

"Please get up!" cried Molly.

Ponyta managed to get back to its feet but, was clearly weakened.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered the Lass.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Wartortle obeyed and attacked while Ponyta tired to attack but, was too weak.

"Ponyta!" cried Molly.

"Finish it off with Surf!" ordered the Lass.

Wartortle obeyed and attacked. It hit and knocked out Ponyta.

"Now we're even." said the Lass.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Molly, releasing her next Pokemon.

"This is bad." said the Lass to herself.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

"Withdrawal!" ordered the Lass.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers and attacked. Wartortle used Withdrawal when Flaafy's attack hit. Wartortle survived but, was still damaged by the attack.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered the Lass.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Wartortle attacked and ran right into the trap. Flaafy hit with Iron Tail sending Wartortle crashing to the ground.

"Finish it off with Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. Its Thunderbolt connected and knocked out Wartortle.

"Just one more to go!" cried Molly.

"It's not over yet." said the Lass.

"She's right." thought Molly.

"Go Geodude!" cried the Lass, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Here we go." said Molly.

"I'm ready." replied Flaafy.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

"Use Harden!" ordered the Lass.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude used Harden and was able to resist the Iron Tail more.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered the Lass.

Geodude obeyed and attacked. It's attack hit Flaafy and was super effective.

"Finish it with Rock Smash!" ordered the Lass.

Geodude obeyed again and attacked. It connected and Flaafy fainted.

"Now it's come to this." said the Lass.

"Go Cloyster!" cried Molly, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Use Harden!" ordered the Lass.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Cloyster's attack hit and while protected somewhat by Harden, Geodude was still hurt.

"Use Water Gun again!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge using Rollout!" ordered the Lass.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster began attacking but, Geodude managed to avoid using Rollout.

"We've got to stop Geodude but how?" asked Molly to herself.

"Attack Cloyster!" ordered the Lass.

Geodude obeyed and attacked. Molly knew she had to do something and then it came to her.

"Use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed and fired. The attack connected and Geodude was encased in ice.

"Now use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster again obeyed and attacked. The Aurora Beam hit and damaged Geodude.

"Finish it with Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed and attacked. He hit Geodude who fainted.

"Congratulations Molly. You did great. The best of luck." said the Lass.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter three and yes it was filler. This is proving harder than I anticipated so it might not be a month;y update. Next time, Molly continue on her journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly continues her adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter four of "Road to Viridian City".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly stammered down the streets of the city. She had been wandering for days now and was glad to finally be seeing a city again. She wandered through the city with her feet killing her. Unable to keep walking, Molly plopped down on a bench and released her Pokemon.

"Okay guys. Go aheas and play. I need to rest." sighed Molly.

Four of her Pokemon did so: Bellossom, Flaafy, Phanpy and Ponyta. Cloyster went off to join them slowly. However, Teddiursa seemed to stay still.

"It's okay Teddiursa. I'm fine." said Molly.

"Okay." replied Teddiursa weakly.

Teddiursa turned around and almost fell over. He began staggering off but, Molly quickly got up and went over to him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Molly concerned.

At this, the other Pokemon all returned.

"I'm fine." answered Teddiursa.

Molly put her hand on Teddiursa's forehead.

"You're burning up." stated Molly.

"I'm fine." repeated Teddiursa.

Molly cradled Teddiursa in her arms, not noticing the man walking up behind her.

"I'll take you to the Pokemon Center." said Molly.

"That won't work, the Pokemon Center is short staffed today and overcrowded." stated the man.

"Ahh!' cried Molly, jumping out of her skin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but, I couldn't help noticing what was going on." laughed the man.

"Who are you?" asked Flaafy.

"I"m Dr. Proctor. I am a human doctor but, I do occasionally help Pokemon." answered Dr. Proctor.

"Then you'll help Teddiursa?" asked Molly.

"Yes. Let's go to my office." answered Dr. Proctor.

"I'm fine." said Teddiursa.

"No. You need help and you're going to get it. I won't hear anything else." said Molly.

Molly recalled her Pokemon saved Teddiursa who she picked up in her arms. Molly followed Dr. Proctor to the hospital. Upon entering the hospital, she followed them to a room.

"Put him on the table." said Teddiursa.

Without question, Molly did exactly what he told her.

"It'll be okay." said Molly reassuringly.

Dr. Proctor turned around with a thermometer.

"Open wide." said Proctor.

Teddiursa mustered all the energy he could and did just this. Dr. Proctor put the thermometer in his mouth and waited. Once it beeped, Dr. Proctor pulled out the thermometer.

"101.3" said Dr. Proctor.

"Is there something you can do?" asked Molly.

"Of course." answered Dr. Proctor.

Dr. Proctor walked over to the nearby cabinet and opened it. The doctor then rummaged around it for a second before finding it.

'Here you are." said Dr. Proctor, grabbing what he was looking for.

Dr. Proctor turned around and walked over to Teddiursa.

"Here, this will heal you." said Dr. Proctor.

Teddiursa took the medicine and swallowed it.

"That should be fine. Just let him rest and he'll be fine." said Dr. Proctor.

"Thanks you so much!" exclaimed Molly.

"No problem." replied Dr. Proctor.

"How did you become a doctor for Pokemon?" asked Molly.

"A boy named Ash needed his Pikachu healed. I was reluctant at first but, I'm glad he convinced me to help him." answered Dr. Proctor.

"I know him. He's an old friend." said Molly.

"I fate is funny like that." laughed Dr. Proctor.

"I guess. We need to get going. Thanks again and goodbye." said Molly.

"Goodbye and take care." replied Dr. Proctor.

 

Molly continued on her trip and managed to cover a large amount of ground. She was worried as she felt that she was falling behind and worried that she might not get enough badges in time for the Indigo League. Finally, Molly reached the Evolutionary Mountains and Stone Town at it's foothills. Molly entered the town and wandered around until she bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry." said Molly.

"It's okay. My name is Mikey." replied the boy.

"I'm Molly." said Molly.

An Eevee then ran up to Mikey. It had an Everstone around it's neck.

"It's so cute." said Molly.

"Thanks. I've had him for almost a decade now." said Mikey.

"Why haven't you evolved him?" asked Molly.

"I didn't want to. My brothers sure did push me to though." answered Mikey.

"How did they change?" asked Molly.

"Three nice people named Ash, Misty and Brock helped me. Especially Misty." answered Mikey.

Upon hearing this, Molly cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Mikey.

"I've been hearing that one a lot." answered Molly.

"I don't get it." said Mikey.

"I'll explain." replied Molly.

"Okay but, let's go to my home. I was headed their anyway." said Mikey.

The two began walking and talking. As they reached Mikey's home, they two new friends were laughing like they'd know each other for a while.

"This is so incredible." said Mikey, as they walked to the door.

"Wow. You live here?" asked Molly impressed.

"Yeah. We get that a lot." said Mikey embarrassed.

"It's really nice." said Molly.

"Thanks but, I'm sure you have a nice home." said Mikey, as they reached the door.

"I guess so." said Molly.

The two took off their shoes and headed inside. Upon reaching the living room, a shrine easily caught her eye.

"Is your family Shinotists?" asked Molly.

"No. We're the head of the Knights of the E Stone." explained Mikey.

"The evolutionary stone worshiping cult." noted Molly.

"That's right." said a red-haired boy, as three entered the room.

"These are my brothers: Rainer, Sparky and Spyro aka the Eevee Brothers." said Rainer.

"Who's your friend?" asked Spyro.

"This is Molly Hale. She's a friend of Ash, Misty and Brock." explained Mikey.

"Nice to meet you." said Sparky, as the three brothers shook Molly's hand.

"Thank you." said Molly.

"How are they doing?" asked Rainer.

"They're great." answered Molly.

"Glad to hear that." replied Spyro.

"Hey Molly, I just had an idea." said Mikey.

"What is it?" asked Molly.

"Let's have a battle: my Eevee versus your Teddiursa." answered Mikey.

"Sounds great." said Molly.

The five then headed outside with Molly and Mikey facing each other. After a little debate, it was decided Sparky would officiate.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Mikey of Stone Town and Molly Hale of Greenfield." said Sparky.

"Go Teddiursa!' cried Molly, choosing her Pokemon.

"Go Eevee!" cried Mikey, choosing his Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Sparky.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Mikey.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Eeevee attacked and was hurt by the Swift but, it managed to connect with Quick Attack.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Mikey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa attacked and headed right for Eevee. However, Eevee used Sand Attack and blinded Teddiursa who missed with his attack.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Mikey.

Eevee obeyed and attacked. It hit Teddiursa and sent it backwards to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Molly worried.

"I'm fine." answered Teddiursa, quickly getting back up.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Mikey.

"Use dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Eevee charged right for Teddiursa who awaited. Teddiursa punched Eevee and sent it flying backwards.

"Are you okay?" asked Mikey.

"I'm fine." answered Eevee, getting back up.

The two trainers shared a grin at each other then, went right back to battle.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Mikey.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Eevee used Sand Attack but, Swift cut right through it and hit Eevee.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Mikey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa and Eevee charged at each other to attack. Eevee managed to hit Teddiursa and avoid the Fury Swipes but, Teddiursa was hurt by recoil.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Mikey.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Eevee ran at Teddiursa who charged up Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam fired and hit Eevee at close range. When it hit the ground, Eevee fainted.

"Eevee is unable to continue! The victory goes to Molly!" declared Sparky.

"Congratulations Molly. You're a great trainer." said Mikey.

"Thanks. You are too." replied Molly.

"Molly, we need to get going." noted Teddiursa.

 

Molly realized Teddiursa was correct so she recalled him and said goodbye to the brothers. Molly took off leaving Stone Town and began walking through the mountains. At first, things were fine with exhaustion being the only thing she had to deal with but, as she climbed higher and higher Molly found the weather quickly deteriorating.

"This isn't as easy as I thought." admitted Molly.

Molly trudged on in the increasing snow but, found it harder and harder to move.

"It's getting hard to see." noted Molly.

Molly wandered through the blinding snow but, she tripped. When Molly fell, Teddiursa's pokeball fell and the Pokemon got out.

"Hey Molly, what's- oh man it's freezing!" cried Teddiursa.

"I'm...sorry...your...pokeball ...fell." shivered Molly.

"Are you okay? " asked Teddiursa worried.

"I'm...fine." answered Molly.

"Come here' requested Teddiursa.

Molly bent down and the Pokemon felt her forehead.

"You're tempeture is dropping. At this rate you'll get hypothermia." said Teddiursa worried.

"We... need... to... find... shelter." replied Molly.

The two carefully made their way through the snow but, Molly was getting weak and nearly falling over.

"Molly, you need to rest." said Teddiursa.

"But...I'll...freeze." shivered Molly.

Teddiursa knew she was right and thought for a minute.

"Call out Ponyta. His mane will provide warmth and you can ride him." said Teddiursa.

Molly was to weak to answer so she released Ponyta.

"What do you need?" asked Ponyta.

"Molly is getting hypothermia. She needs to ride you so we can find shelter." explained Teddiursa.

"Right." agreed Ponyta.

Molly merely nodded in agreement.

"Let's get you on Ponyta quickly." said Teddiursa urgent.

With help from both Teddiursa and Ponyta, Molly managed to mount the latter Pokemon. The company then sent off with Teddiursa in the lead and Ponyta behind while Molly slumped over on Ponyta's back. The soon found a cave through the blinding snow.

"We'll go there." said Teddiursa.

They headed through the snow and reached the cave. Molly carefully got off and laid down while Ponyta sat nearby.

"I'll go for firewood." said Teddiursa.

Teddiursa left through the snow as Ponyta used it's flames to keep Molly warm. After ten minutes, Teddiursa came back.

"I found a little wood. It won't last long." said Teddiursa.

The Little Bear Pokemon placed the wood on the cave ground and Ponyta lite them with Flamethrower.

"Thanks." said Molly weakly.

"Just relax. You need your strength." replied Teddiursa.

"Will she be okay?" asked Ponyta.

"I hope so." answered Teddiursa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there's this chapter with a cliffhanger ending. Dr. Proctor was from the episode "A Chansey Operation", Mikey and the Eevee Brothers are from "The Battling Eevee Brothers" and the mountain scene is inspired by "Snow Way Out". Next chapter we'll answer the question of whether Molly can survive. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues where the last one left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter five of "Road to Viridian City".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

It morning sun rose in the skies over the mountains. In their cave, Teddiursa opened his eyes slowly as he morning sun. The Little Bar Pokemon yawned, stretched and walked outside. Teddiursa saw the weather was cleared and returned to Molly's side where Ponyta knelt next to her.

"How does it look?" asked Ponyta.

"The path seems fine. If we make out of the mountains by nightfall, we should be fine." answered Teddiursa.

"That is if Molly is healthy enough." noted a concerned Ponyta.

"How...is she doing?" asked Teddiursa afraid of the answer.

"She seems stable." answered Ponyta.

"Will she be okay?" asked Teddiursa.

"I'm not sure." answered Teddiursa.

"If only we still had Doctor Proctor with us." thought Teddiursa.

"Don't get to worried. It's not good for you or Molly." said Ponyta.

"I know." sighed Teddiursa.

"She's lucky to have you a her Pokemon." stated Ponyta.

"I wouldn't say that." replied Teddiursa.

"Why?" asked Teddiursa.

"I failed to protect her." answered Teddiursa.

"That's not your fault. There's no way you could have protected her." explained Ponyta.

"I could have convinced her not to go into the mountains." said Teddiursa, "I told her we needed to go."

"Don't blame yourself." said Molly weakly.

"Molly!" cried Teddiursa running over to his master.

"Don't move." added Ponyta.

"It's nobody's fault. We couldn't have seen this coming." said Molly.

"But-" began Molly.

"No. You can't blame yourself. I love you Teddiursa and I won't stop." explained Molly.

"Molly..." said Teddiursa, tears welling up in his eyes.

The two then hugged while Ponyta watched smiling.

"We need to go." said Molly, weakly standing up.

"Don't move to quickly." said Teddiursa.

Molly slouched back and Ponyta propped up Molly.

"How did you get me here?" asked Molly.

"Ponyta carried you here while I lead." answered Molly.

"Thanks." replied.

"I think we should get going now." said Ponyta.

"I agree." said Teddiursa.

Teddiursa helped Molly onto Ponyta and the three left the cave and descended the mountains.

"How much longer will it take?" asked Ponyta.

"It should be fifteen minutes." answered Teddiursa.

"I'm feeling stronger now. I can walk on my own." said Molly.

"Oh no. You aren't going on your own until we find a doctor." replied Ponyta.

"Fine." sighed Molly.

"We'll have to keep going." said Ponyta.

"I feel fine. I'll make it." said Molly.

"That's good to know." said Teddiursa.

"How are you doing?" asked Molly.

"I'm relieved you're okay." answered Teddiursa.

"So am I. I feel fine." answered Ponyta.

"Guys, can we agree not to tell my parents about this?" asked Molly.

"Yes." answered Teddiursa.

"Yeah." added Ponyta.

They finally reached the bottom of the mountains and found a nearby town. The doctor checked out Molly and after some rest, she was fine.

 

Molly began her travels and headed on her journey. Molly battled trainers she met and trained up her Pokemon. Molly finally reached Matcha city and stopped by the Pokemon Center. After healing, she was wandering through the city when she heard a large cry from a nearby mansion. She rushed inside to make the sure the person was okay. She found a scientist lying on the ground moaning.

"Are you okay?" asked Molly.

"Yeah. Thank you." answered the man.

"What happened?" asked Molly.

"The machine malfunctioned." answered the man.

"I'm just glad you're okay." said Molly.

"What is your name little girl?" asked the man.

"Molly Hale." answered Molly.

"What? Are you related to Professor Spencer Hale?" asked the man, getting excited.

"He's my father." answered Molly.

At the point the man began laughing hysterically. This made Molly start to feel weird.

"My name is Dr. Akihabara. I've been a fan of your father's work for a long time." answered the doctor.

"So you're a Pokemon professor as well." said Molly.

"Actually, my doctorate is in technology. I do love the work your father did." replied Dr. Akihabara.

"That's nice." said Molly.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Dr. Akihabara.

"I'm training to join the Indigo League. I've got one badge so far but, I'm going to earn all eight I need." answered Molly.

"Good luck to you." said Dr. Akihabara.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

"I remember when I went out to join the Indigo League." mused Dr. Akihabra.

"How did you do?" asked Molly.

"Well...I didn't earn any badges." answered Dr. Akihabra sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." said Molly.

"I was a total failure!" cried Dr. Akihabra, curling into a ball.

"I know, let's battle. You'll see that you're a good trainer." proposed Molly.

"Okay." agreed Dr. Akihabra, jumping up.

"This guy is really weird." thought Molly.

Molly reached down a grabbed a Pokemon. She released Teddiursa then crouched down.

"Look, Dr. Akihabra here needs to feel good so try to go easy on hi Pokemon." whispered Molly.

"Okay." replied Teddiursa, understanding the situation.

"Go Porygon Zero!" cried Dr. Akihabra, releasing his first Pokemon.

Molly blinked at the Porygon and reached for her Pokedex. She pointed her Pokedex at the Pokemon.

"Porygon - The Virtual Pokemon. A Pokemon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyber space."

"That's so cool.' said Molly.

"Are you ready?" asked Dr. Akihabra.

"Yes." answered Molly.

"Use Sharpen!" ordered Dr. Akihabra.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Porygon Zero used Sharpen and turned it's body into a shield. However, Teddiursa connected with Dynamic Punch and caused it to faint.

"Return." said Dr. Akihabra, recalling his Pokemon.

"Sharpen is so cool." said Molly.

"Go Porygon!" cried Dr. Akihabra, releasing his second Pokemon.

"No too hard." said Molly softly.

"I didn't try hard." whispered Teddiursa.

"Use Sharpen!" ordered Dr. Akihabra.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Porygon used Sharpen to turn into a sword and attack. Teddiursa purposely missed with it's attack to dodge.

"Use Conversion!" ordered Dr. Akihabra.

"Stand your ground!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon once again obeyed. It turned it's surface to Teddiursa's.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Dr. Akihabra.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Teddiursa connected with Swift which caused Porygon to crash and faint.

"I'm a failure!" cried Dr. Akihabra.

"It's okay. You tried your hardest." said Molly.

"At least it lead me to my true calling." said Dr. Akihabra.

"Is that what you were trying to work on?" asked Molly.

"Indeed. I built a machine that could transport people or Pokemon into the internet. However, a trio of bad people stole one of my Porygon and caused chaos until a trio of nice young kids took my second Porygon and defeated them." explained Dr. Akihabra.

"That sounds familiar." mused Molly.

"I'm just glad they were willing to go into the internet and help of their own will." said Dr. Akihabra.

"I remember now. Ash told me he, Misty and Brock got sent into the internet against their will be a weird doctor to fight Team Rocket." explained Molly.

"Oh I see." laughed Dr. Akihabra nervously, "Well, look at the time. Sorry to see you go."

Dr. Akihabra quickly rushed Molly and Teddiursa out of his home. Once they were gone, he let out a sigh.

 

Molly continued on her journey to earn eight badges. However, she continued on her way Molly couldn't notice the dark storm clouds overhead. Finally, the clouds opened and a heavy rain storm began. Molly ran and saw an old mansion which she took refuge in. Inside, she released Teddiursa.

"Are you okay?" asked Teddiursa.

"I'm fine." answered Molly.

The two then looked around at the mansion.

"I wonder who lives here." pondered Molly.

I have no clue." shrugged Teddirusa.

Suddenly, a spotlight turned on and aimed toward the stage. Curious, Molly and Teddiursa headed to the stage.

"Freeze!" cried a voice.

Molly and Teddiursa stopped in their tracks as an Officer Jenny emerged from behind the curtain.

"Breaking and entering is a serious crime." noted Jenny.

"I'm sorry." said Molly.

"You can tell that to the judge." replied Jenny.

"No..." said Molly, feeling weakly.

Suddenly, Jenny began to giggle. She removed her cap and a wig revealing she was not Jenny.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you so much." said the girl.

"It's okay. I'm just happy I'm not in trouble." said Molly.

"My name is Duplica." said the girl.

"I'm Molly Hale." said Molly.

"You're friends with Ash right?" asked Duplica.

"Yes." answered Molly.

"It's nice to meet you." said Duplica.

"You too. Oh, this is Ted..." began Molly.

Molly turned her head to face Teddirusa but, she saw two Teddiursa.

"What in the world?" asked Molly.

"Come here Ditto." said Duplica.

The Teddiursa on the left of Molly turned into a Ditto and headed toward Duplica. A second, miniature, shiny Ditto came down from the rafters and joined them.

"This is my Ditto and my shiny Ditto Mini-Dit." said Duplica.

"Nice to meet you." said Molly.

Molly followed Duplica into the mansion and they began talking. After a few hours flew by, the storm passed.

"I guess you'll leave now." said Duplica.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." said Molly.

"You too." replied Duplica.

"Actually Duplica, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a battle before I go." proposed Molly.

"Sure." said Duplica.

"I choose Teddiursa." said Molly.

"I'll use Ditto." said Ditto." said Duplica.

"Teddiursa, use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge and use Transform!" ordered Duplica.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa attacked but, Ditto dodged and morphed into Teddiursa.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

"Use Swift!" ordered Duplica.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa attacked but, Ditto fired off it's Swift which hit Teddiursa.

"Use Scary Face!" ordered Duplica.

Ditto obeyed and used Scary Face. This caused Teddiursa to freeze in his tracks.

"Use Thrash!" ordered Duplica.

Ditto obeyed and attacked. It connected with Thrash and damaged Teddiursa.

"Please get up." begged Molly.

Teddirusa heard and got back to his feet.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Duplica.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ditto attacked but, ran right into the Swift. This sent Ditto falling back.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and attacked. He connected with Dynamic Punch and hit Ditto.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Duplica.

"Use Dynamic Punch again!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Teddiursa hit with Feint Attack which caused Teddiursa to faint.

"Use Charm!" ordered Duplica.

Ditto obeyed and used Charm. It was effective and Teddiursa lost his will to fight.

"Finish it with Hyper Beam!" ordered Duplica.

Ditto obeyed and charged up it's attack then fired. Teddiursa was unable to move and hit by the attack which caused him to faint.

"Great job Ditto." said Duplica, as Ditto turned back to normal.

"You did a great job." said Molly, recalling her Pokemon.

"You were great Molly. You kept going and never gave up." said Duplica, "You'll do great in the Indigo League."

"Thanks" replied Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter five done. Dr. Akihabra and his Porygon are from the infamous "Eelectric Soldier Porygon". Honestly, I feel like Porygon got the screw job because Pikachu triggered the flashing lights but, since Pikachu is the franchise mascot Porygon became the scapegoat. Also, Duplica will start in the next installment of "Other Tales" series. Next time, Molly reaches the Kanto Safari Zone. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly reaches the Kanto Safari Zone and meets familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with chapter six of "Road to Virdian City".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly Hale and Teddiursa were making their way through the region of Kanto with Molly hoping to gain her next gym badge. She came to a large fence and searched around for an entrance. Unable to find one, Molly carefully slipped through the posts of the fence and began wandering around.

"This must be the Safari Zone." mused Molly.

Molly walked around a little bit before seemingly getting lost. Luckily, she spotted an elderly man and quickly ra over toward him. This man saw Molly coming put his hand to his side.

"Hello sir. My name is Molly and I'm lost. Can you pl-" began Molly.

Molly finally reached the man and was ready to explain her situation. However, before she could finish her thought, Molly found a revolver jammed into her face.

"Wow!" cried Molly as she jumped back.

"You poachers make me sick." spat the man.

"Poachers." repeated Molly confused.

"I don't care if you're with Team Rocket or working on your own, you won't hurt any of the Pokemon here." said the man.

"I'm not a poacher. I'm a trainer." said Molly.

"A trainer would have entered through the main gate." said the man.

"I couldn't find the gate." noted Molly.

"You can tell this to the police." said the man.

Molly thought quickly before an idea came to her head.

"I have proof!" declared Molly.

"Let's see it." replied the man skeptical.

Molly pulled out her Pokedex and showed it to the man.

I'm Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Elm for Pokemon Trainer Molly Hale of the town of Greenfield. My function is to serve Molly with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.

"Okay. I don't mean to be coarse but, poachers are always trouble." said the man, "I'm the Warden: Kaiser."

"It's okay. I'm Molly Hale." replied Molly.

"I thought I heard that. Are you related to Professor Spencer Hale?" asked Kaiser.

"He's my father." answered Molly.

"If I knew that then I wouldn't have drawn my gun on you." said Kaiser.

"It's okay." restated Molly.

The two headed to the Warden's Station. Inside, Kaiser grabbed a tray of Safari Balls and gave them to Molly.

"Here, you must use these Pokeballs and this fishing rod only. Also, you cannot use any Pokemon. Once you used all your Safari Balls, return here so I can register them." explained Kaiser.

"I understand." aid Molly.

Molly took the Safari Balls and fishing rod. She turned but, as she got ready to leave Molly noticed a picture.

"Is that you with a Dratini?" asked Molly as she examined the photo.

"Look, pay not attention to that." answered Kaiser.

"I've heard rumors of a Dratini and a Dragonair in the Safari Zone." noted Molly.

"Those are just sill rumors." said Kaiser.

"I asked my friend Ash about it but, he didn't say anything about it." said Molly.

"Ash Ketchum?" asked Kaiser.

"Yes." answered Kaiser.

Kaiser chuckled at this.

"So he's kept his word." mused Warden.

"I don't follow." said Molly confused.

"There was a Dratini here but, now it has evolved into a Dragonair. A group of Team Rocket goons tried to abduct Dratini but, it evolved and with help from Ah and friends they sent those goons packing. Ash has kept his word and I'm only telling you this because I feel confident you will to." explained Kaiser.

"I'll leave Dragonair alone and I won't tell anybody there is a Dragonair here." promised Molly.

Molly left the station and headed out to find wild Pokemon. She released Teddiursa because she wanted her friend with her even though he couldn't help gain any Pokemon for her.

"I don't know Teddiursa. I just don't see any Pokemon I want to catch." shrugged Molly.

"Are you still thinking about earlier?" asked Teddiursa.

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about Dragonair." answered Molly

Teddiursa looked around spotted a Rhyhorn munching on grass.

"There's a nice Rhyhorn. Try catching it." proposed Teddiursa.

Molly thought to herself for a moment. Shen then let out a sigh.

"Okay." agreed Molly.

Molly slowly walked toward the unsuspecting Rhyhorn with a Safari Ball in her hand. She managed to get ten feet away when she accidentally stepped on a stick and alerted the Pokemon to her present.

"How are you?" asked Rhyorn agitated.

"I'm Molly Hale. I've come to capture you." answered Molly.

"Forget it." huffed Rhyhorn.

Molly threw the Safari Ball but, Rhyhorn easily deflected it with his horn.

"Pathetic." spat Rhyhorn.

"Try again." urged Teddiursa.

Molly thought for a moment before coming to an idea.

"Right." said Molly.

Molly grabbed the Safari Ball and threw it again. Rhyhorn hit it Safari Ball but, the horn hit the button and Rhyhorn managed to capture himself.

"Yes!" cried Molly

"It's not over yet." noted Teddiursa.

The Safari Ball shook twice before opening and freeing Rhyhorn.

"No!" exclaimed Rhyhorn.

"Nice try. Now leave before I hurt you." said Rhyhorn.

Molly thought quickly before reaching into her bag and pulling out Pokefood.

"I'm sorry Rhyhorn. Here's some nice food for you as an apology." said Molly, putting the food on the ground.

Rhyhorn looked skeptically at the food before his desire for something different lead him to slowly approach. Just Rhyhorn reached the food, Molly threw her Safari Ball. However, Rhyhorn noticed and Horn Attack to knock the Safari Ball out of the air.

"That's it!" cried Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn snorted, kicked the ground and then charged Molly

"He's using Take Down!" exclaimed Teddiursa.

Molly turned, grabbed Teddiursa and ran with Rhyhorn on her heels. They got far enough away where they Rhyhorn was unable to see them and took advantage by ducking behind a rock. Rhyhorn ran past without even looking once in their direction.

"That was close." sighed Molly.

"Maybe we should try fishing." proposed Teddiursa.

"Yeah." agreed Molly.

The two carefully left and made sure Rhyhorn was no where in sight. They finally reached a lake where Molly thought she could fish. The two sat down, Molly baited her fishing rod and cast it.

"Now we wait." said Molly.

And that is exactly what they did. Molly and Teddiursa spent several hours waiting for a bite only for nothing to occur. After four hours and several naps, the sun began to set.

"I think we should pack it in." said Teddiursa.

"You're right." yawned Molly.

Molly began to pull back the rod when she suddenly got a bite.

"Pull Molly!" cried Teddiursa.

Molly began to pull back and have some struggling, she succeeded. A magnificent Dragonair burst out of the water.

"Wow." said Molly.

Molly reached down and grabbed a Safari Ball planning to capture the Dragon type.

"You're mine." said Molly to herself.

Molly enlarged the ball and got ready to throw it. However, she suddenly remembered her talk with Kaiser.

"There was a Dratini here but, now it has evolved into a Dragonair. A group of Team Rocket goons tried to abduct Dratini but, it evolved and with help from Ah and friends they sent those goons packing. Ash has kept his word and I'm only telling you this because I feel confident you will to." explained Kaiser.

"I'll leave Dragonair alone and I won't tell anybody there is a Dragonair here." promised Molly.

Molly sighed and put the Safari Ball away. She then looked at Dragonair.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." said Molly.

Seeming to understand, Dragonair flew over to Molly. Molly petted Dragonair for a minute before they departed. They headed back to the Warden's Station and told Kaiser about their trip.

"I thank you for not capturing Dragonair." said Kasier.

"It's okay." yawned Molly.

"Where are you going to stay?" asked Kaiser.

"I'll camp out." answered Molly.

"I have a guest room here. I never let trainers stay there, it's for my family when they visit, but you know Ash and you kept your vow of not capturing Dragonir so you can stay there." replied Kaiser.

"Thank you." said Molly.

 

Molly agreed and stayed the night at the Warden's Station. Kaiser heated up pasta for Molly and gave her Pokemon all food. After dinner, Molly and her Pokemon headed to the guest room and quickly went to bed. They awoke the next morning and had their breakfast: Molly and Kaiser had eggs while the Pokemon again had food. After they finished eating, Molly returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs, thanked Kaiser and left. Molly exited the Safari Zone and entered the Pokemon Preservation Area. Molly wandered through the protected zone until she found a clearing. From the clearing, she could could see a heard of Kangaskhan grazing below.

"Oh wow." said Molly, pulling out her Pokedex.

Kangaskhan - the Parent Pokemon. If it is safe, the young will get out of the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster.

Molly put her Pokedex away and began walking. As she did, Molly noticed a group of baby Kangaskhan playing with their mothers keeping one on them and another on Molly. Suddenly, a figure jumped put of nowhere and scared Molly.

"Who are you? You try to hurt Kangaskhan?" asked a wild boy her own age.

"No. I was just passing by." answered Molly.

The wild boy walked up to Molly slowly and got in her personal space. When he began to sniff Molly, she drew the line.

"That's enough!" declared Molly uncomfortable.

Molly turned and noticed the Kangaskhan where all staring at her with suspicion. Molly felt like leaving now.

"You wait. You tell Tomo what you doing." demanded Tomo.

"Is that your name?" asked Molly perplexed.

"Me Tomo." answered the boy.

"Tommy!" called a feminine voice.

Molly looked up and saw two adult dressed in a similar manner to Tomo. They walked right over the two.

"How, is this a new friend?" asked the female.

"I'm Molly. I was passing by when he jumped out at me." answered Molly.

"Don't worry. Tomo just wants to protect the Kangaskhan. He won't hurt you." replied the woman.

"Let's go to our stew. We'll explain everything." answered the man.

Molly followed them and they ate. Molly ate a little because she didn't want to seems ungrateful. By the time they were done, everything had been explained.

"So, how is Ash doing?" asked mama.

"He's the Pokemon Champion." answered Molly.

"Ah good. Quite the kind young boy." said papa.

"I must admit, I don't think I could live in the wilderness like this." admitted Molly.

"It was hard for us at first but, we adjusted." replied mama.

"It's a good thing Tomo was able to help us." added papa.

"Only because you dropped him!" snapped mama.

"Kangaskhan are beautiful Pokemon." noted Molly.

"I couldn't agree anymore." said mama.

"Mama Kangaskhan good to Tomo. Human mama good to Tomo." said the boy.

"Have you ever thought of returning to civilization, for any reason?" asked Molly.

"We have considered it but, Tomo won't leave and we won't either." answered mama.

"Considering how the Kangaskhan took care of him, I understand why." said Molly.

"Not to mention how they were nearly hunted to extinction." laughed papa.

This got papa smacked by mama. Molly flinched to turn away and noticed a grassing Tauros wandering close to the heard.

"Back off!" snapped one of the Kangaskhan.

"I'm just trying to eat." replied Tauros.

"I don't feel my child is safe." noted the Kangaskhan.

Tauros huffed and used a Tail Whip. Unknowingly, Tauros hit a Ratatta who used Bite on the Tauros causing it

"Ahh!" cried Tauros.

Tauros began to use violently use Tackle and headed toward a baby Kangaskhan. The mother Kangaskhan used Tail Whip and knocked Tauros back.

"I knew you were trouble!" cried Kangaskhan.

"It's not my fault!" cried Tauros.

Tauros angrily used Tackle again but, Kangaskhan used Comet Punch which hit Tauros in the face.

"Stop it!" cried Molly.

Molly ran off to stop the fighting.

"Molly!" cried mama, worried about her.

Meanwhile, the battle continued. Tauros used Take Down and hit Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan got back up and used Outrage slamming Tauros to the ground.

"Teddiursa, use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and used Swift. It purposely missed but, succeeded in getting the attention of the two.

"Stop this you two." said Molly.

"He almost hurt my child!" snapped Molly.

"Something hurt me!" snapped Tauros.

"I think this was all a mistake." began Molly, "If Tauros apologizes, can he still eat?"

"Fine." answered Kangaskhan.

"I'm sorry." said Tauros.

"Okay." replied Kangaskhan.

Molly and Teddiursa returned to the others.

"Molly really good." said Tomo.

"Yes. You were really brave." added mama.

"It was nothing." said Molly.

"Um Molly, we need to get going." noted Teddiursa.

"It was nice meeting you Molly. Feel free to come back anytime." said mama.

"I will." replied Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter six finished. Next time, Molly competes in gym battles. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly visits the Laramie Ranch and and then battles for her Soul Badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Road to Viridian City". I just want to warn you, I might be taking a break from Pokemon in the near future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly Hale wandered out of the Pokemon Reserve and made her way to Fuchsia City. She found herself wandering through a meadow saw a heard of Tauros grazing. As she watched, a Growlithe suddenly appeared before her.

"Who are you?!" asked Growlithe.

"I'm Molly. I'm heading to Fuchsia City." answered Molly.

"Don't you dare hurt our Pokemon." said Growlithe, showing its teeth.

"I don't want to." replied Molly getting concerned.

Suddenly, a loud neigh was heard and Molly saw a girl riding a Rapidash headed her way. The girl stopped in front of Molly.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm Molly Hale." answered Molly.

"She claims to be headed to Fuchsia City." added Growlithe.

"If you're a trainer, show me your badges." demanded the girl.

Molly pulled her case out and showed the girl her badge.

"I still don't trust her Lara." said the Growlithe.

"Wait, are you Lara Laramie?" asked Molly

"Darn tootin'." answered Lara.

"Then you know Ash Kethcum. He's an old friend of mine." said Molly.

"Do ya got proof of this?" asked Lara skeptical.

Molly pulled out a picture of her and Ash when they were younger.

"Well shoot, if this ain't the craziest thing!" laughed Lara.

"Sorry about growling at you." said Growlithe.

"It's fine. I know you were just doing your job." said Molly.

"Why don't you come back with me and have a big lunch." proposed Lara.

"Sure." said Molly.

"Let's go." said Rapidash.

Molly went with Lara to the ranch and they talked the whole way. By the time they got there, the two girls were laughing like good friends. Lara introduced Molly to the family they welcomed here warmly. Molly sat down they had a huge lunch with the Laramie family. By the time she was done, Molly felt like her stomach would explode.

"I can't eat anymore." moaned Molly.

"Hey Molly, you mentioned owning a Ponyta right?" asked Lara.

"Yes I do." answered Molly.

"Let's go outside so I can see it." proposed Lara.

"Sure." agreed Molly.

The two girls went outside and Molly released her Pokemon.

"Ponyta, this is Lara Laramie." said Molly.

Lara walked over and looked Ponyta. Lara took over a minute examining Ponyta extensively.

"I must say, you've done a great job raising Ponyta." declared Lara.

"That means a lot coming from you." replied Molly.

Rapidash trotted over to Lara.

"Excuse me but, are you the same Rapidash that Ash rode?" asked Molly.

"Indeed. While a little rough at first, Ash proved to be an amazing trainer." answered Rapidash.

"Together they defeated Dario, his Dodrio and Team Rocket." added Lara.

"Now if only you could get over Dario." sighed Ponyta.

"Why does that mean?" asked Molly.

"It's nothing. Just forget it." answered Lara.

"You seem upset." noted Molly.

"She and Dario dated for a bit but, he proved to be a jerk." explained Rapidash.

"Just forget it." said Lara sadly.

"Um, can you show me around the ranch?" asked Molly, changing the subject.

"Sure." answered Lara perking up.

Lara mounted Rapidash and Molly awed at the sight of Lara on her Rapidash.

"Come on." said Lara.

Molly carefully mounted Ponyta and went off with Lara. They rode across the ranch with Molly taking in the beauty. They came to a field where a group of Rhyhorn were grazing.

"There's is a amazing." awed Molly.

"Thanks." replied Lara.

"The Pokemon here are so nice." stated Molly.

"You take great care of your Pokemon as well." said Lara.

Down in the field, the Rhyhorn were getting their fill. Suddenly, a Spearow over head let out a loud caw which startled the Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn began to stampede.

"Oh no!" cried Lara.

"What do we do?" asked Molly.

"I need to stop them." answered Lara.

"Please let me help." requested Molly

"Sure." agreed Lara.

Molly and Lara took off and quickly reached the Rhyhorn.

"Molly, I'm going ahead to cut them off! You keep any from breaking away!" called Lara.

"Gotcha ya!" called back Molly.

Molly rode up to the side of the Rhyhorn while Lara raced ahead.

"Molly, one is trying to break free." noted Ponyta.

Molly noticed the Rhyhorn trying to break free and rode over with Ponyta.

"Get out of my way!" cried Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn moved over and tried to ram Ponyta but, the latter managed to move out of the way.

"Use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and used Flame Wheel managing to drive the Rhyhorn into the herd.

Meanwhile, Lara got ahead of the others and cut off the stampeding Rhyhorn causing them to stop.

"You have to stop! You're going to hurt someone!" called Lara.

The Rhyhorn dispersed peacefully and went back to grazing as Molly came up.

"Thank goodness that's over." said Molly.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks." replied Lara.

 

Molly stayed at the Laramie Ranch for only a little bit longer. Eventually, she recalled Ponyta and told Lara she was had to leave. Lara and the family said goodbye after which Molly left. Molly made her way to to Fuchsia City making it after a few days. Molly visited the Pokemon Center to make sure her team was all set then made her way to the gym. She finally found the gym outside of the city

"Here we go." sighed Molly.

Molly walked up to the gym and entered. Finding nobody there, she tried to remember what Ash had told her about the gym.

"The wall here should be fake." noted Molly.

Molly reached up and touched the right wall. It moved opening up a secret passage.

"Just like Ash said." stated Molly.

Molly walked through the passage and slowly made her way through the gym. She held her arms out remembering what Ash said about invisible walls and watched her steps. As Molly walked, she felt the floorboard felt different under her feet causing Molly to recall what Ash told her.

"Be careful where you walk, there are fake boards with Voltrob to stop intruders." said Ash.

Molly tiptoed across the gym and continued walking. Because her arms were out, Molly felt a an invisible wall ahead of her.

"I think this is it." said Molly.

Molly turned to the left facing the wall. She pushed it causing the wall to fall down as she jumped back. Again, Molly though back to what Ash told her.

"Once you find an invisible wall, the wall to the left will fall and I almost fell to my doom. However, the door across from that wall leads to the gym leader." explained Ash.

Molly gulped and walked up to the door. She opened the door and found a young girl praying a Kamidana.

"Excuse me. I hope I'm not interrupting." said Molly.

"I have finished." said the girl, standing up.

"My name is Molly Hale. I have come to challenge the gym leader for a Soul Badge." said Molly.

"I am Janine, the Fuschia City gym leader. We shall have a three on three battle and if you defeat me then you shall be awarded the Sould Badge." explained Janine, facing Molly.

The two walked to the battle arena. A pupil came out to act as referee.

"Go Venomoth!" cried Janine, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Teddiursa!" cried Molly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Go Venomoth!" cried Janine, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Teddiursa!" cried Molly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Use Foresight!" ordered Janine.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venomoth used it's Foresight attack. Teddiursa then used Fury Swipes and hurt Venomoth.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Janine.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venomoth connected with Psychic and did real damage to Teddiursa. Teddiursa hit with Swift and did damage to Venomoth.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Janine.

"Dodge and use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venomoth fired off it's Toxic but, Teddiursa managed to dodge. Teddiursa then connected with Dynamic Punch. However, Molly noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Look out!" exclaimed Molly.

Teddiursa turned but, it was to later. The Foresight attack hit Tediursa doing damage.

"I'm okay." said Teddiursa, getting back up.

"Use Psychic again!" ordered Janine.

"Dodge and use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed again. Teddiursa avoided the Psychic and connected with Hyper Beam which caused hit and caused Venomoth to faint.

"Not bad. But, here comes my second Pokemon. Go Weezing!" cried Janine, sending out her second Pokemon.

"Can you handle it?" asked Molly.

"Yeah." answered Teddiursa.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

"Use Smog!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa attacked but, ran into the Smog attack. Blinded and choking, Teddiursa was forced to make a retreat.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Janine.

Weezing obeyed and attacked. The Toxic hit Teddiursa who became badly poisoned.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Janine.

Weezing obeyed and attacked. The Sludge Bomb hit Teddiursa who was injured by the poison.

"Use Sludge Bomb again!" ordered Janine.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa hit but, Fury Swipes didn't do too much. Weezing then hit dead center with Sludge Bomb. Teddiursa was badly poisoned and fainted. Molly recalled Teddiursa.

"Go Phanpy!" cried Molly releasing her next Pokemon.

"Good choice." said Janine.

The battle then resumed.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Janine.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weezing used Toxic and it hit Phanpy. However, Phanpy hit with Take Down and damaged Weezing. Phanpy was hurt by recoil.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Janine.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weezing attacked but, Phanpy used Defense Curl and managed to lessen the damage.

"Use Smog!" ordered Janine.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Weezing used Smog but, Phanpy was unaffected as it was in a ball. Phanpy cut through the smoke and hit Weezing.

"Use Rollout again!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy obeyed and used Rollout again. Phanpy hit Weezing again with its attack.

"Use Rollout again!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy obeyed and hit Weezing once more.

"Use Explosion!" ordered Janine.

Weezing obeyed and used Explosion. Once the smoke had settled, they could see Weezing had faint but, Phanpy had hung on despite being severely hurt.

"Thank you for your sacrifice." said Janine, recalling Weezing.

"Why did you do that?" asked Molly.

"I needed to stop your momentum. Weezing was willing to make that sacrifice if I requested him to do so." explained Janine.

"Let's...keep...going." said Phanpy weakly.

"Are you sure?" asked Molly.

"Yes." answered Phanpy.

"Go Ariados!" cried Janine, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge and use Nightshade!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Phanpy attacked but, Ariados easily dodged and used Nightshade. The Nightshade hit and caused Phanpy to faint. Molly recalled her Pokemon.

"Go Ponyta!" cried Molly, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Use Nightshade!" ordered Janine.

"Use Agility!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ariados began to attack with Nightshade but, Ponyta managed to dodge.

"Use String Shot!" ordered Janine.

"Use Ember!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ariados used String Shot but, the Ember reduced it to ash.

"Use Giga Drain!" ordered Janine.

"Use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Ariados used Giga Drain but, Ponyta avoided the attack and used Flame Wheel. The Flame Wheel hit Ariados and was super effective.

"Finish it with Fire Spin!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and fired off it's attack. The Fire Spin surrounded and engulfed Ariados. When it ended, Ariados had fainted.

"We did it!" exclaimed Molly.

Janine recalled Ariados and walked up to Molly.

"Congratulations, you have defeated me. Take this Soul Badge as proof of your victory." aid Janine.

Janine gave the Soul Badge to Molly who accepted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter seven finished and Molly had her second badge. Next time, Molly goes to Celadon City and Saffron City. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly reaches Celadon City and Saffron City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Road to Virdian City".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly's feet ached her as she walked down the dusty road to Celadon City. The young girl had two badges and was ready to gain her third by battling Erika. Sore and ready to collapse, Molly finally reached Celadon City and was overcome with joy. She headed to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon and rest. Nurse Joy healed her Pokemon and she relaxed. Once her Pokemon were healed, Nurse Joy handed them back to Molly.

"Ah, I feel so much better." said Teddiursa stretching.

"Glad to hear that." replied Molly.

"So I assume we're going to the Celadon City Gym." said Teddiursa.

"Yes we are." affirmed Molly.

"Great! I can't wait to kick some butt!" declared Teddiursa.

"Unfortunately, I am not sure I will use you." said Molly.

"Why not?" asked Teddiursa.

"Erika uses Grass-type Pokemon so I plan to use Ponyta." answered Molly.

"That's a good strategy." sighed Teddiursa.

"I'm sorry. I can use you." said Molly.

"No. I don't want to hold you back." replied Teddiursa.

"You aren't holding me back." said Molly.

"I shouldn't have said it like that." said Teddiursa, rubbing the back of his head.

"It could have been better." huffed Molly.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh geez, that got crazy." laughed Teddiursa.

"Yeah." agreed Molly, as they both stopped laughing.

"Look, if you don't use me against Erika it's fine." said Teddiursa.

"Thanks." said Molly.

"Come on. Let's go." said Teddiursa.

"Right." agreed Molly.

 

Molly recalled Teddiursa and got herself ready. Once she was prepared, Molly departed the Pokemon Center and headed toward the Celadon City Gym. However, as she walked down the sidewalk an intoxicating aroma captured Molly and lured her away. Molly found herself at a perfume store where three girls quickly approached her.

"Hello there, do you enjoy our perfume?" asked the first girl.

"Yeah." answered Molly.

"You might be a little young but, you can buy some if you want." said the second girl.

"We'll help you if you need to." added the third.

"Thank you but, I can't." said Molly.

"Are you sure?" asked the first girl.

"Yes. I need to challenge Erika for a Rainbow Badge." answered Molly.

The three girls blinked and all began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Molly.

"This gym is run by the gym. The three of us work her and help Lady Erika at the gym." answered the second girl.

"Is Erika here now?" asked Molly.

"I'm afraid not." answered the third girl.

"Is she at the gym?" asked Molly.

The three girls all shook there heads no.

"Lady Erika is away right now. She will not return for a little while." answered the first girl.

Molly's eyes shot wide open at this revelation.

"Where is she?" asked Molly.

"A daycare in Johto has a sick Sunkern and Lady Erika left to tend to it." answered the second girl.

"I understand. I would do the same." said Molly.

"One thing anyone who has met Lady Erika will tell you is how kind and compassionate she is. Erika is always willing to help anyone who needs it." explained the third girl.

"I guess that I'll have to come back later." sighed Molly.

"We're so sorry." said the first girl.

"It's fine." replied Molly.

"We hope to see you soon." said the second girl.

"The best in your journey." added the third girl.

 

Molly left the perfume store and began heading back to the Pokemon Center. She let herself get distracted and wandered around Celadon City for a while to kill some time. Finally, she headed back to the Pokemon Center and walked back into her room. Molly placed her Pokeballs on the drawer then took a brief nap. Once she woke up, Molly stretched then released her Pokemon.

"Hey Molly, what's up? Why aren't we at the gym?" asked Teddiursa.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to battle Erika." answered Molly.

"Why?" asked Phanpy.

"She is is Johto. We'll have to come back for our eight badge." answered Molly.

The Pokemon all sighed at this.

"Why is she gone?" asked Bellossom.

"She's tending to a sick Sunkern." answered Molly.

"That's nice of her." mused Ponyta.

"Yeah. I can't blame her." agreed Molly.

"Well this stinks." sighed Flaafy.

"We might as well enjoy ourselves." stated Cloyster.

"I'm fine with that." agreed Phanpy.

"Oh brother." said Ponyta.

"There are a lot of shops here." noted Bellossom.

"That sounds fine." agree Molly.

"So, what do we do after?" asked Teddiursa.

Molly and the others stopped and thought for a moment.

"The closest gym is in Saffron City." noted Flaffy.

"Oh yeah, you're right." stated Phanpy.

"Right. Then we'll go to Saffron City." declared Molly.

Her Pokemon all cheered at this.

"It's getting late so we'll go tomorrow." said Molly.

"Right." agreed Teddiursa.

"Now, let's plan out strategy." said Molly.

"Good thinking." replied Cloyster.

"How is the gym leader again?" asked Molly.

"Sabrina." answered Bellossom.

"The Mistress of Psychic Pokemon." added Cloyster with unease.

"It took Ash three attempts to defeat Sabrina." noted Molly.

"He only did it after Sabrina and Kadabra were laughing to hard to continue." added Flaafy.

"Psychic types are weak to Bug, Ghost and Dark. I don't have any of which." stated Molly.

"What do we do?" asked Cloyster.

Molly pondered this for a moment.

"We'll have to just fight and try to wear down her Pokemon." answered Molly.

"Luckily, Psychic isn't immune to any type so all of us can damage her Pokemon." said Teddiursa.

"That's a relief." sighed Molly.

"Considering how strong Sabrina is, we're going to be in for a real fight regardless." said Phanpy.

"Indeed." agreed Ponyta.

"I need to figure out who I will use." said Molly.

The six Pokemon stared at each other.

"First, I'll use Teddiursa. Your Swift attack can come in handy." began Molly.

"I'm ready." said Teddiursa.

"Next, I'll use Ponyta. Your long rang Fire type attacks can help." said Molly.

"Understood." replied Ponyta.

"Finally, I'll use Flaafy. You can paralyze and use long rang Electric attacks." said Molly.

"All set." replied Flaafy.

"Short range attacks aren't that wise against Psychic types." noted Phanpy.

"Exactly." confirmed Molly.

"I understand." said Phanpy.

"Let's go." said Molly.

 

Molly recalled her Pokemon and left the Pokemon Center. She then departed Celadon City and made her way to Saffron City. It took a day but, Molly reached her destination. Molly began looking for the gym but, she got lost wandering around the city. She saw a man walking in the park so she decided to ask him for directions.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could tell me where the Saffron City Gym is?" asked Molly.

The man turned surprised and looked at Molly.

"I can. I assume you are challenging Sabrina." answered the man.

"Yes I am." confirmed Molly.

"She is a very strong trainer." noted the man.

"Yeah. I have to admit that I am a little nervous." replied Molly.

"If you're too nervous then you don't stand a chance." said the man.

"I'm not worried." said Molly.

"Is that so?" asked the man curious.

"I am confident in my Pokemon." answered Molly.

The man smiled at this.

"With that attitude, you will do fine." said the man.

"Thanks but, I have Ash to thank for that." said Molly, scratching the back of head.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Ash Ketchum?" asked the man.

"Yes." answered Molly.

The man let out a hearty laugh.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sabrina's father. I am so glad to meet a friend of the person who helped my daughter." explained Sabrina's father.

"I guess I got lucky then." laughed Molly.

Sabrina's father then teleported himself and Molly away. They arrived in the heart of the Saffron City Gym and found Sabrina seated above them.

"Dear, I want to introduce you to Molly Hale. She's a friend of Ash Ketchum and she's here to challenge for a Marsh Badge." explained Sabrina's father.

Sabrina stood up and levitated to where they where.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. We shall have three on three battle for a Marsh Badge.

"This is an official gym battle between challenger Molly Hale and gym leader Sabrina!" declared Sabrina's father, acting as referee.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Molly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Kadabra!" cried Sabrina

"I'm ready." said Flaafy.

"Just because I am not as cold as I once was, does not mean I will go easy on you." noted Sabrina.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

"Use Teleport!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Flaafy used Thunder Shock but, Kadabra used Teleport and avoided the attack.

"Use Thunder Shock again!" ordered Molly.

"Use Teleport again!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and the same situation occurred.

"Kadabra use Teleport!" ordered Sabrina.

Kadabara used Teleport and landed close to Flaafy.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Kadabara obeyed and used Psybeam which did damage.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Sabrina.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. The Thunderbolt headed straight for Kadabra but, Confusion caused it to turn back as a dragon and hit Flaafy.

"Flaafy!" cried Molly.

"The exact same thing occurred to Ash." stated Sabrina.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Kadabra obeyed and attacked. The Psychic hit Flaafy causing it to faint.

"Flaafy is unable to continue!" declared Sabrina's father.

"Go Ponyta!" cried Molly, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Begin!" cried Sabria's father.

"Use Flamethower!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and did damage to Kadabra.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

Kadabara obeyed and fully recovered.

"Use Fire Spin!" ordered Molly.

"Use Teleport!" ordered Sabrina.

Ponyta obeyed and attacked but, Kadabra used Teleport and constantly avoided the attack until Ponyta was too tired to continue.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Kadabra obeyed and attacked. The Psychic attack hit and did damage.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Kadabra obeyed and again attacked. The Psybeam hit and did more damage to Ponyta who fainted.

Molly recalled Ponyta and sent out her last Pokemon.

"This is it Teddiursa. Kadabra has defeated both Ponyta and Flaafy. Sabrina has all her Pokemon." explained Molly.

"Okay." replied Teddiursa.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa used Swift but, it was neutralized by Confusion.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Kadabra obeyed and attacked. The Confusion hit damaged Teddiursa.

"Use Psychic again!" ordered Sabrina.

Kadabra obeyed and attacked. It hit with Psychic and damaged Teddiursa.

"Finish it with Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Kadabra obeyed and attacked. The Psybeam hit and finished off Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa is unable to continue! The victory goes to Sabrina!" declared her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is this chapter done and Molly has her first taste of defeat. The scenes involving Erika were due to already establishing the fact Erika was her last badge in "Ash and Misty's House Party". Next time, the aftermath of this lose. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly has to rebound form her defeat last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Road to Viridian City".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly laid on her bed starring at the ceiling. She had returned to the Pokemon Center, had her team healed and returned to the room where she was staying. Once there, Molly let her Pokemon out and threw herself on her bed.

"How are you Molly?" asked Teddiursa with concern.

"I'm fine." answered Molly.

"You don't seem fine." noted Flaffy.

"I just got crushed by Sabrina." shrugged Molly.

"Don't forget what Ash said." said Ponyta

Molly had a flashback to a conversation she had with Ash.

"Ash, who was the toughest gym leader you faced?" asked Molly.

"One of the hardest gym leaders I faced was Sabrina." answered Ash.

"How difficult was she?" asked Molly.

"I had to face her three times." answered Ash.

"Oh man." awed Molly.

"Her Kadabra defeated Piakchu the first time, then the second time Haunter didn't show up and I only defeated her because Haunter caused Sabrina to laugh which caused Kadabra to laugh." explained Ash.

"Wow." said Molly.

"It wasn't conventional, but I just took it." replied Ash.

"If she's that hard then I don't know if I could beat her." sighed Molly.

"Of course you could." said Ash.

"Really." replied Molly.

"I only beat Brock thanks to the sprinklers, I beat Sabrina after laughter and I beat Erika after her gym nearly burned down. What I'm trying to say is, no matter how difficult your opponent is there is always a way to win." explained Ash.

"Thanks Ash." said Molly.

"No problem." said Ash.

Molly let out a smile recalling this event.

"Feel better?" asked Teddiursa.

"I didn't feel bad at all." answered Molly.

"Oh." replied Phanpy surprised.

"Then, how are we going to battle Sabrina?" asked Bellossom.

"I have no clue." answered Molly.

"Don't forget, she does have other Pokemon." noted Flaffy.

"According to my research, she has an Alakazam, Espeon, Mr. Mime and occasionally a Venomoth." explained Molly.

"Impressive." said Teddiursa, impressed by Molly's knowledge.

"I can understand Kadabra, Alakazam and Espeon, but why would she have a Venomoth?" asked Bellossom.

"It does know Psybeam." answered Molly.

"That makes sense." mused Phanpy.

"It also adds diversity to her team." added Cloyster.

"Venomoth is not a problem, it's her other three Pokemon that I am worried about." sighed Molly.

"Let's see, what is Psychic weak against." thought Ponyta.

"Bug, Ghost and Dark." stated Flaffy.

"Neither of which I have." said Molly.

"We'll have to work around that then." mused Teddiursa.

"I think by best plan is using status aliments. Ponyta can burn, Cloyster can use Ice Beam to freeze, Bellossom knows Stun Spore and Flaafy can paralyze with Thunderbolt." explained Molly.

"Ash really taught you well." said Cloyster.

"I had a great teach." replied Molly.

"So it seems we are can do this." said Ponyta.

"Yup." agreed Molly.

"I'm ready." said Flaffy.

"We're going back tomorrow." said Molly.

"Yeah!" cheered her Pokemon.

"Sabrina, I will beat you." said Molly to herself.

 

Molly and her team spent the rest of the day training then went to bed resting. The next day, they Molly and took her team and headed back to the Saffron City gym. Upon reaching her destination, Molly took a deep breath and went inside. Molly looked around and found Sabrina training with Kadabra and her father. They sensed Molly and looked at her.

"I've come for a rematch." said Molly.

"I knew you would return. I accept." replied Sabrina.

The girls and Sabrina's father took their positions.

"This a rematch between Sabrina and Molly Hale for a Marsh Badge!" declared Sabrina's father.

"Go Espeon." said Sabrina, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Cloyster!" cried Molly, releasing her Pokemon.

"I'll let you go first." offered Sabrina.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

"Use Quick Attack." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster fired its Water Gun, but Espeon managed to dodge the attack then hit with Quick Attack.

"Use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Use Psybeam." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster fired its Ice Beam and hit Espeon while Espeon used Psybeam and hit.

"Use Ice Beam again!" ordered Molly.

"Use Psychic." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Cloyster again hit with Espeon and did damage while Espeon used Psychic and hit Cloytster.

"Use Ice Beam again!" ordered Molly.

"Use Psybeam." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster fired and hit Espeon yet again, but it also froze Espeon.

"I see. That was your plan." mused Sabrina.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed and attacked. The Aurora Beam hit and did damage to Espeon.

"Use Aurora Beam again!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed and attacked. The Ice Beam hit and caused Espeon to faint.

"Espeon is unable to battle!" declared Sabrina's father.

"I see. That was a good strategy." said Sabrina.

Sabrina recalled Espeon and sent out her next Pokemon.

"Go Mr. Mime." said Sabrina, releasing her Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Sabrina's father.

"Use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Not this time. Mr. Mime use Barrier." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mr. Mime threw up its Barrier a Cloyster fired its attack. The Ice Beam hit the barrier which protected Mr. Mime.

"Use Psychic." ordered Sabrina.

Mr. Mime obeyed and used Psychic. The attack hit and did damage.

"Use Clamp!" ordered Molly.

"Use Reflect." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster attacked, but Mr. Mime threw its Reflect up. The Reflect turned the damage back on Cloyster.

"Use Psychic again." ordered Sabrina.

Mr. Mime obeyed and attacked. The Psychic hit and did damage.

"Return!" called out Molly.

Molly recalled Cloyster into its Pokeball.

"Do not run away." said Sabrina.

"I'm not." replied Molly.

Molly arched back and threw the Pokeball.

"Go Bellossom!" cried Molly.

Molly released her next Pokemon which bravely faced Mr. Mime.

"Use Petal Dance!" ordered Molly.

"Use Barrier." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mr. Mime threw up Barrier which blocked the Petal Dance.

"Use it again!" ordered Molly.

Bellossom quickly obeyed and attacked. The Petal Dance hit and did damage.

"I see. That was wise." said Sabrina.

"Use Petal Dance again!" ordered Molly.

"Use Psychic." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bellossom used Petal Dance and again did damage. Mr. Mime then used Psychic and did damage.

"Use Barrier." ordered Sabrina.

"Use Petal Dance!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Bellossom used Petal Dance, but the Barrier stopped it.

"If that is your only move then you would be wise to change Pokemon." stated Sabrina.

"So she thinks Bellossom only has Petal Dance as an offensive move. Just as I hoped." thought Molly.

"Suit yourself." replied Sabrina.

"Let's go." said Molly.

"Use Psychic." ordered Sabrina.

"Dodge and used Razor Leaf!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mr. Mime used Psychic, but Bellossom managed to dodge. Bellossom then used Razor Leaf which got a critical hit.

"Use Stin Spore!" orderd Molly.

Bellossom obeyed quickly and attacked. The Stun Spore hit and paralyzed Mr. Mime.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Molly.

Bellossom obeyed its trainer. Bellossom aborbed energy while Mr. Mime was helpless. Bellossom fired the Solar Beam and hit Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime fainted as a result of the attack.

"Mr. Mime is unable to continue!" declared Sabrina's father.

"I see, you have trick up your sleeves." noted Sabrina impressed.

"Ash thought me well." mused Molly.

"Do you mean Ash Kethcum?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes. He told me all about your encounters." answered Molly.

Sabrina chuckled slightly at this.

"I see. I have been underestimating you. That will not happen again." replied Sabrina.

Sabrina recalled Mr. Mime and took out another Pokeball.

"I am sure you know who this Pokemon is." said Sabrina.

"Your Kadabra." replied Molly.

Sabrina threw the Pokeball and released her Kadabra.

"Begin!" declared Sabrina's father.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Molly.

"Use Teleport." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bellossom used Razor Leaf, but Kadabra easily avoided it thanks to Teleport.

"Use Petal Dance!" ordered Molly.

Bellossom attempted to obey, but was unable to get off the attack.

"Bellossom!" cried Molly.

Bellossom panted heavily showing it was exhausted.

"Use Psychic." ordered Sabrina.

Kadabra obeyed and attacked. The Psychic hit and knocked Bellossom out.

"Bellossom is unable to battle!" declared Sabrina's father.

"You did great." said Molly.

Molly recalled Bellossom then released her next Pokemon.

"Go Cloyster!" cried Molly, releasing her Pokemon.

"So. Cloyster again." mused Sabrina.

"Begin!" cried Sabrina's father.

"Use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Use Disable." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster fired its Ice Beam and hit Kadabra, but it did not Freeze. Kadabra then used Disable and disabled Ice Beam.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Use Disable again." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Cloyster used Aurora Beam which hit Kadabra. Kadabra then used Disable and disabled Aurora Beam.

"At least Kadabra is hurt." thought Sabrina.

"Use Recover." said Sabrina.

Kadabra obeyed and used Recover which restored it to full health.

"Use Clamp!" ordered Molly.

"Use Psychic." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster attempted to use Clamp, but Kadabra used Psychic which caused Cloyster to faint.

"Cloyster is unable to battle!" declared Sabrina's father.

Molly recalled Cloyster and sent out her last Pokemon.

"Go Flaffy!" cried Molly.

"Being!" declared Sabrina's father.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly.

"Use Reflect." ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Flaafy used Thunderbolt, but Kadabra blocked it with reflect.

"Use Psybeam." ordered Sabrina.

"Dodge and use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Kadabra used Psybeam, but Flaafy managed to dodge and used Thunder Shock which paralyzed Kadabra.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. Flaafy used Iron Tail and hit Kadabra.

"Do it again!" ordered Molly.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. The Iron Tail hit Kadabra.

"One more time!" ordered Molly.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. The Iron Tail again hit and did damage.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly.

"Use Recover." ordered Sabrina.

Kadabra attempted to obey, but was paralyzed. Flaafy hit with Thunderbolt and caused Kadabra to faint.

"Kadabra is unable to battle! The victory goes to Molly!" declared Sabrina's father.

"We did it!" exclaimed Molly.

Sabrina recalled her Kadabra and walked over to Molly.

"Congratulation Miss Hale. I awarded you this Marsh Badge as proof of your victory." said Sabrina.

"Thank you." replied Molly, taking the badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter nine finished. Next time, Molly begins her journey to Vermilion City. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that the battle with Lt. Surge will occur in this chapter as gym battles will get closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of "Road to Viridian City".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly was amazed at the moment. She had managed to defeat who mot considered the toughest gym leader in Kanto and know was almost half way to her goal. She had left Saffron City and was sailing from Porta Vista to Vermilion Harbor where the next gym leader awaited.

"You're doing amazing Molly." said Teddiursa.

"I couldn't do it without you." shrugged Molly.

"You beat Sabrina in only two attempts." noted Teddiursa.

"She was incredible difficult." said Molly.

"It took Ash three attempts." stated Teddiursa.

"To be fair, the second attempt didn't really count since the battle never occurred." replied Molly.

"Because Haunter didn't show up." mused Teddiursa.

"He is a Ghost type." said Molly.

"You know that Lt. Surge is incredible tough." said Teddiursa.

"His Raichu has sent a lot of Pokemon to the Pokemon Center." said Molly concerned.

"That included Pikachu." mused Molly.

"That Raichu will be our biggest threat." said Teddiursa.

"I'm banking heavily on Phanpy. He's the center of my team against Surge." said Molly.

"That does make sense." admitted Teddiursa.

"You and Ponyta are both weak against Electric type." said Molly.

"Cloyster has a times two weakness to it." added Teddiursa.

"Flaafy has resistance, but nothing that can do damage." continued Molly.

"That leaves Phanpy with his immunity and super effective moves." concluded Teddiursa.

"But, you cannot forget Bellossom." noted Molly.

"Oh right. She has a resistance to Electric type as well." realized Teddiursa.

"Her moves might not be super effective, but they do damage." shrugged Molly.

"Plus Stun Spore can paralyze." said Molly.

"That's correct. It seems you're all set." said Teddiursa.

"That's good." sighed Molly in relief.

"But..." began Teddiursa.

"What?" asked Molly.

"I'm worried about how strong Lt. Surge is. Especially his Raichu." answered Teddiursa.

"His Raichu is my biggest threat." admitted Molly.

"We need to figure out our strategy for battle." said Teddiursa.

"I plan to save Phanpy for Raichu. I'll send out Bellossom first to handle his earlier Pokemon." said Molly.

"What happens if Bellossom faints?" asked Teddiursa.

"That's a difficult question." answered Molly.

"I don't mean that Bellossom is weak." stated Teddiursa.

"I know." replied Molly.

Molly though for a minute thinking.

"I'll have to end someone else." answered Molly.

"Who?" asked Teddiursa.

"It'll have to be you, Ponyta or Flaafy." answered Molly.

"Guess so." said Teddiursa.

"All of your moves do normal damage." began Molly.

"Right. Same with Ponyta." said Teddiursa.

"And Headbutt is the only move that Raichu does not resist." said Molly.

Molly rubbed her eyes.

"Lickitung won't do anything." sighed Teddiursa "No offense."

"I know." replied Molly.

"I guess I will just have to wing it." said Molly.

"It looks like we're here." noted Teddiursa.

"Right." said Molly.

 

Molly recalled Teddiursa and departed the boat. She first headed to the Pokemon Center to heal her team so they would all be at one-hundred percent. Nurse Joy warned her about what Lt Surge can do and showed Molly his recent victims to let her know what she would be in for. Molly stated her knew what she was getting into and headed to the Vermilion City Gym. She reached her destination and entered it.

"Well, look what we got here." said a thick accent.

Molly stood confident, but attempted to hold back her intimidation when a towering figure eclipsed her.

"What's your name?" asked Lt. Surge.

"I'm Molly Hale." answered the girl.

"If yous come to get a Thunder Badge then you might wants to reconsider. I crush weak babies all the time." stated Lt. Surge.

"I am not afraid." replied Molly.

"Just don't cry when I leave your Pokemon a broken heap." scoffed Lt. Surge.

The two trainers took their positions at the field and readied themselves to battle. One of Surge's underlings took the referee position.

"The following is a three-on-three match for between gym leader Lt. Surge and challenger Molly Hale for a Thunder Badge." explained the announcer.

"Go Voltorb!" cried Surge, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bellossom!" cried Molly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Surge.

"Use Petal Dance!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb hit with Sonic Boom which disoriented Bellossom.

"Bellossom!" exclaimed Molly.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Surge.

Voltorb obeyed and attacked. Voltorb used Tackle and hit Bellossom.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Surge.

"Petal Dance!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb attacked, but Bellossom used Petal Dance which hit Voltorb.

"Use Screech!" ordered Surge.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Voltorb used Screech which overwhelmed Bellossom.

"Cover your ears!" yelled Mollly.

Bellossom heard and covered her ears until Voltorb stopped.

"Tackle!" ordered Surge.

Voltorb attacked, but Bellossom used Razor Leaf. The Razor Leaf was a critical hit and caused Voltorb to faint.

"Voltorb is unable to continue!" declared the referee.

Surge recalled Voltorb and sent out his next Pokemon.

"Go Pikcahu!" cried Surge, releasing his Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Bellossom." said Molly.

"Begin!" cried the referee.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Surge.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Molly.

Pikahu obeyed and attacked. It managed to strike Bellossom before the latter could launch its attack.

"Use Growl!" ordered Surge.

"Use Petal Dance!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Pikachu used Growl and it was successful. Bellossom then used Petal Dance and hit.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Surge.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Molly.

Pikachu attacked and hit Bellossom. Bellossom then used Razor Leaf and hit Pickahu.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Surge.

"Dodge and again use Stun Spore!" ordered Molly.

Pikachu obeyed and attacked, but Bellossom managed to avoid it. Bellossom used Stun Spore and paralyzed Pikachu.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Molly.

Bellossom obeyed and absorbed sunlight. She then fired her Solar Beam which knocked out Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" declared the referee.

"I can thank Ash's Pikachu for that win." thought Molly.

Surge recalled Pikcahu and snickered.

"You ain't half bad girly. However, I'm going to crush you." said Surge.

Surge grabbed his Pokeball and threw it out.

"Go Raichu!" cried Surge.

Raichu came out of the Pokeball and faced Bellossom.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Molly.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Surge.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bellossom used Razor Leaf, but Raichu countered with Thunder Shock which fired the leaves.

"Use Petal Dance!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge and use Thunder Punch!" ordered Surge.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bellossom attacked, but Raichu managed to avoid it. Raichu then hit with Thunder Punch which sent Bellossom to the ground.

"Give it a Body Slam!" ordered Surge.

Raichu obeyed and slammed Bellossom.

"Do it again!" ordered Surge.

Raichu obeyed and again slammed Bellossom.

"Do it again!" ordered Surge.

Raichu obeyed again and slammed Bellossom.

"Fall back Raichu." ordered Surge.

Molly looked perplexed as Raichu headed back to Surge.

"What are you doing?" asked Molly.

"It's called mercy. As a soldier, it goes against my honor to beat an opponent who cannot fight back." answered Surge.

"Bellosson, can you continue?" asked Molly.

"Yes." answered Bellossom, getting up.

"Use Petal Dance!" ordered Molly.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Surge.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bellossom fired off its attack, but the Thunderbolt cut right through it. The Thunderbolt then hit Bellossom who fainted.

"Bellossom is unable to continue!" declared the referee.

Molly recalled Bellossom and thought for a moment before sending out her next Pokemon.

"Go Teddiursa!" cried Molly, releasing her Pokemon.

"Another pathetic Pokemon for Raichu to crush.' scoffed Surge.

Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Surge.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. They fired off their attacked which collided and caused a black smoke to engulf the arena.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Surge.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The electricity that surrounded Raichu's fist alerted Teddiursa to where he was. Teddiursa was able to hit with Furry Swipes, but it did minimal damage. Raichu then connected with Thunder Punch as the smoke cleared.

"Teddiursa!" cried Molly.

"I'm fine." said Teddiursa, getting back up.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

"Use Thunder Punch again!" ordered Surge.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. They both charged and hit each other.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Surge.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Teddiursa began charging its attack, but Raichu struck first with Thunderbolt. The attack hit Teddiursa and voided the Hyper Beam.

"Finish it off with a Body Slam!" ordered Surge.

Raichu obeyed and attacked. It slammed Teddiursa who fainted.

"Teddiursa is unable to continue!" declared the referee.

Molly recalled Teddiursa and sent out her last Pokemon.

"Go Phanpy!" cried Molly, releasing her Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Surge.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The two attacked and connected in the middle of the battlefield. Phanpy was immune to Thunder Punch and then hit with Tackle.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Surge.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raichu attempted to use Body Slam, but was sent backwards. Phanpy was hurt by recoil.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy obeyed and attacked. It hit Raichu then fainted.

"Raichu is unable to battle! The victory goes to Molly!" declared the referee.

"I'm pressed. You sure ain't a baby." said Surge, recalling Raichu.

"I have to thank Ash for that." replied Molly.

Surge laughed hearing this.

"I should have figured. Well, as you defeated me here is the Thunder Badge as proof of your victory." said Surge.

"Thank you." said Molly, accepting the badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter ten finished. Next time, Molly heads to Cerulean City. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last "filler" chapter before the final four gym matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, I am back with my next installment of "Road to Viridian City".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a bright and sunny day as Molly continued on her journey. She then departed the city and continued onward. Molly passed by Bill's Lighthouse only to find he was not home. Molly stood on the ledge and peered out looking for the giant Dragonite that visited the lighthouse, but it never appeared. Molly continued on her journey meeting the Squirtle Squad and spending time with Ash's Squirtle. After that, she continued on her way to Cerulean City. As she wandered through a forest, a rustling of leaves caught Molly totally by surprise.

"Whose there?" asked Molly.

No answer came as the leaves continued rustling.

"I'm not afraid." stated Molly.

The rustling continued and got closer.

"Okay. Then I'll defend myself." thought Molly.

Molly grabbed Teddiursa's Pokeball and got herself ready.

"Show yourself!" cried Molly.

The leaves rustled slightly more and the cause of the rustling appeared.

"An Oddish." said Molly.

The Oddish blinked and stared at Molly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were." said Molly.

Molly put the Pokeball away and crouched down.

"I'm Molly." said the girl.

"Huh." replied Oddish.

"I won't hurt you." said Molly.

Oddish looked at her skeptical.

"It's okay." said Molly.

Oddish reached out with its leaf and Molly shook it.

"Okay. I can trust you." said Oddish.

"Oddish!" called a female voice.

"Oh no." said Oddish concerned.

The Oddish ran off with Molly behind them. Molly followed the Oddish to a small cottage where other Pokemon gathered.

"Oh wow." cooed Molly.

"Hold it!" cried a female voice.

A girl older than Molly ran over and threw herself in front of Molly.

"Don't you dare hurt these Pokemon!" cried the woman.

"I wasn't." replied Molly.

The woman gave Molly a look mentally debating whether to trust the young girl.

"I don't let trainers here. These Pokemon were all abandoned by their trainers and I protect them." explained the woman.

Molly blinked in astonishment as a conversation came back to her.

"Is your name Melanie?" asked Molly.

"Yes." answered the woman in surprise.

"I'm a friend of Ash Ketchum. He told me about a hidden village where he captured his Bulbasaur." explained Molly.

Melanie blinked then giggled.

"I'm sorry. If I had known that I wouldn't have been so rude." said Melanie.

"It's fine. I understand why you did that." said Molly.

The Pokemon crept closer feeling safer.

"It's alright everyone. Molly is a friend. She won't capture any of you." reassured Melanie.

Trusting Melanie, the Pokemon walked up to Molly who greeted them.

"How is Bulbasaur doing?" asked Melanie.

"He's good. Bulbasaur is at Professor Oak's lab right now." answered Molly.

"Oh good." sighed Melanie with relief.

"Where you worried about him?" asked Molly.

"Yes. I don't leave often because I must protect the Pokemon here. I haven't talked to Ash in a while and I often wonder about Bulbasaur." explained Melanie.

As the two talked, the Pokemon of the village were getting comfortable around Molly. Including the Oddish from earlier.

"I can't believe all of these poor Pokemon were abandoned." said Molly.

"Sadly it is more common than you might think." said Melanie sadly.

Melanie bent down and picked up the Oddish.

"It's okay Oddish. I like you." said Molly.

Molly blinked as she realized something.

"I have to go!" cried Molly.

"Please don't tell anyone about this village." requested Melanie.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." reassured Molly.

 

Molly departed the village and continued on her journey. She continued on her way to Cerulean City to win her next gym badge. Soon she saw a large building in the distance and realized it was the well known Pokemon Tech. As Molly watched students go by, she heard a male voice call to her.

"Hey, you need to get to class!" called the voice.

A man walked over to the surprised Molly.

"I'm not a student. I'm a trainer." said Molly.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed." said the guy.

"It's fine." replied Molly.

"How many badges do you have?" asked the guy.

"Four. I'm half way to the Indigo League." answered Molly.

"That's great." said the guy.

"It's nothing." replied an embarrassed Molly.

"I'm Joe by the way. My girlfriend is a teacher here. I dropped out while graduated as class valedictorian." explained Joe.

"Why did you drop out?" asked Molly.

"I wanted to travel. This wasn't for me." answered Joe.

"That makes sense." said Molly.

"If it wasn't for Ash and his friends I wouldn't have had the confidence to do so." added Joe.

"Do you mean Ash Ketchum?" asked Molly.

"Yes." answered Joe.

"I'm a friend of his." said Molly.

Joe chuckled at this and lead Molly inside the school. They headed to the Faculty Room where a brunette teacher was. Joe walked up and kissed her.

"Giselle, this is Molly. She's a friend of Ash." said Joe.

"Nice to met you. I'm an old friend of Ash when he, Brock and Misty arrived here. He had his first two badges then." explained Giselle.

"What happened?" asked Molly.

"They were critical of the school so I defeated Misty but, I was defeated by Ash and his Pikachu which helped me rethink things." answered Giselle.

"That's so cool." said Molly.

"I left and me Giselle in the Indigo League but, neither of use made it past the preliminary." added Joe.

"I'm sorry." said Molly.

"It's fine. I met Giselle and we started dating." said Joe.

"We're still together. Joe is a trainer and I am a student teacher here." said Giselle.

"I still don't like this place." whispered Joe.

"I know dear." said Giselle.

Joe shook his head.

"I don't mind if its for you." replied Joe.

The two then shared another kiss.

"So Molly, how do you know Ash?" asked Giselle.

"His mother and my father studied under Professor Oak." answered Molly.

"Professor Oak!" exclaimed Joe and Giselle in unison.

"My father is Professor Spencer Hale." noted Molly.

"I didn't realize who you were." said Giselle.

"It's fine. I met Ash through them and he inspired me to become a trainer." explained Molly.

"She has four badges." noted Joe.

"Who did you defeat?" asked Giselle.

"Blaine, Koga, Sabrina and Lt. Surge." answered Molly.

"That's impressive." said Giselle.

"It's nothing." replied Molly.

 

Molly talked with the two for a little more before she decided to leave. Molly left Pokemon Tech and continued on her way to Cerulean City. As she continued onward, Molly battled trainers to help her team gain experience. Molly started hearing from local trainers that there was an unofficial gym with a very challenging trainer. Curious, she visited it in hoping of battling the leader.

"Hello!" called Molly.

Molly entered the gym when a cracking caused her to jump.

"If my whip scares ya, then you'll never make it as a trainer." came a male voice.

A man with green hair walked out holding a whip. A Sandslash was by his side.

"I've got four badges!" declared Molly.

"Name's A.J. and this is my gym. I hit a one-hundred and zero undefeated streak so your badges don't scare me." explained A.J.

"What a minute, do you know Ash Ketchum?" asked Molly.

"Yeah. He's an old friend of mine." answered A.J.

"I'm Molly Hale. I know Ash." said Molly.

A.J. chuckled upon hearing this.

"Well excuse me for my rudeness." said A.J.

"It's fine." replied Molly.

The two shared a laugh together.

"Did you really win one-hundred battles?" asked Molly.

"Yes. Ash was win number ninety-nine." answered A.J.

"He mentioned that." said Molly.

"I'm kind of glad it's over." sighed A.J.

"Why?" asked Molly.

"It was incredible difficult to maintain that streak. I suffered my first lose in the preliminaries of the Indigo League and it was a relief." explained A.J.

"A.J., do you want to battle?" asked Molly.

"Sure." answered A.J.

"Great. I've been dying for action." said Sandslash.

Molly and A.J. headed to the outside battlefield.

"I'm using Sandslash." said A.J.

"Go Teddiursa!" cried Molly.

Molly released the Little Bear Pokemon.

"I'm ready to go" said Teddiursa.

"Use Cut!" ordered A.J.

"Dodge and use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandslash used Cut, but Teddiursa dodged and hit with Swift.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered A.J.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa attacked, but Sandslash went into a ball and Teddiursa couldn't penetrate its spikes.

"Use Fury Swipes again!" ordered Molly.

"Use Cut!" ordered A.J.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa attacked, but ran right into the attack. Sandslash hit with Cut and send Teddirusa crashing to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Molly.

"I'm fine." answered Teddiursa, getting back up.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

"Use Cut!" ordered A.J.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa used Swift and hit Sandslash. Sandslash used Cut and hit.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

"Use Slash!" ordered A.J.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Teddiursa used Dynamic Punch while Sandslash used Slash. Both Pokemon hit and sent each other falling backwards.

"Use Dynamic Punch again!" ordered Molly.

"Use Slash again!" ordered A.J.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed only for the exact same outcome.

"We're evenly matched." noted Molly.

"I've still got a trick up my sleeve." replied A.J.

Molly got nervous, but attempted to hide it.

"Use Fissure!" ordered A.J.

"Dodge and use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

Sandslash attempted Fissure, but Teddiursa managed to avoid it while powdering up.

"I don't believe it." awed A.J.

"Fire!" cried Molly.

Teddiursa fired its Hyper Beam which hit Sandslash. The beam hit and kicked off a cloud of smoke. Once it died down, Sandslash had fainted.

"Congratulations Molly. You'll do great in the Indigo League." said A.J.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eleven finished. Next time, Molly begins fighting for her last badges. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly battles Misty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Road to Viridian City".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly reached Cerulean City and visited the Pokemon Center to heal her team. Once they were all seat, Molly began making her way to the gym for her battle with Misty. However, Molly stopped for an ice cream cone and sat down to eat. Teddiursa sat next to her and watched her.

"Molly, are you trying to delay your battle?" asked Teddiursa.

Molly stopped in mid-lick and looked at her Pokemon.

"Of course not. That's silly." answered Molly.

"I think you're nervous about battling Misty." said Teddiursa.

Molly let out a forced laugh at this.

"That's ridiculous. I battled Misty with the Unown." noted Molly.

"That was different. I think you are uneasy about battling a friend." said Teddiursa.

Molly let out a long sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Molly.

"Yes." answered Teddiursa.

Molly took a lick of her ice cream cone.

"I've seen Misty battle, she is really strong." stated Molly.

"You have done it before." repeated Teddiursa.

Molly shook her head.

"No. I was only good because of the Unown." said Molly.

"That's not true." said Teddiursa.

"She's my friend. I know I cannot beat her." said Molly.

"Yes you can." said Teddiursa.

"I hope so." said Molly.

"You can not get down on yourself." replied Teddiursa.

Molly thought for a moment.

"You're right." said Molly.

"Now we should plan." said Teddiursa.

"Right." agreed Molly.

"Misty used Water type Pokemon." noted Teddiursa.

"I have Flaafy and Bellossom." replied Molly.

"That should do it." shrugged Teddiursa.

"Misty is a though trainer." stated Molly.

"Agreed." said Teddiursa.

"She can turn type disadvantage against her." said Misty.

"Her Corsola is also part Rock type." added Teddiursa.

"That's true." sighed Molly.

Molly took another lick of her ice cream cone.

"Misty usually uses her Staryu, Corsola and Politoed." said Molly.

"That is highly likely." agreed Teddirusa.

Teddiursa thought for a moment.

"She does have other Pokemon at her disposal." noted Teddiursa.

"She doesn't use her Starmie for battling too much and I doubt she will use Psyduck though that could be a problem." said Molly.

"She has her Azurill which doesn't battle with as well as her Goldeen and Horsea." added Teddiursa.

"She also has a Gyrados." mused Molly.

"That is true, but Flaafy can easily take care of it." said Teddiursa.

"I'm most concerned about Psyduck." said Molly.

"Because of its headache induced Psychic attacks?" asked Teddiursa.

"Exactly." answered Molly.

"Molly, I think I know what you need to do." said Teddiursa.

"What?" asked Molly.

"Finish your ice cream." answered Teddiursa.

Molly giggled and ate her ice cream cone.

"Let's go." said Molly.

 

Molly and Teddiursa headed to the Cerulean City gym and went inside to find Misty. She met The Sensational Sisters who brought her to the pool where Misty was tending to the Pokemon. She was pleased to see Molly and the talked for a bit before Molly finally stated she had come for a Cascade Badge and Misty accepted the challenge. Tracey had come over to do some work around the gym at the behest of Daisy despite their breaking up and agreed to be the referee.

"The following is a three on three battle for a Cascade Badge between challenger Molly Hale from Greenfield and gym leader Misty." said Tracey.

"Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." said Misty.

"I wouldn't want you to." said Molly.

"Begin!" declared Tracey.

"Go Staryu!" cried Misty, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Molly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"I'll let you go first." said Misty.

Molly nodded her head.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Molly.

"Use Rapid Spin!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Flaafy used Thunder Wave only for Staryu to dodge and hit with Rapid Spin.

"Flaafy!" cried Molly.

"Use Swift!" ordered Misty.

Staryu obeyed and used Swift which hit.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Misty.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Staryu used Water Gun, but Flaafy avoided and hit with Iron Tail.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Misty.

"Use Iron Tail again!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Staryu used Tackle only to be hit by Iron Tail.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly

Flaafy obeyed Thunderbolt and used . It hit and caused Staryu to faint.

"Staryu is unable to continue! The victory goes to Flaafy!" declared Tracey.

Misty recalled Staryu and picked her next Pokemon.

"Go Corsola!" cried Misty, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Tracey.

"Use Spike Cannon!" ordered Misty.

"Dodge it!" ordered Moly

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Corsola used Spike Cannon only for Flaafy to dodge it.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Misty.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. They attack and hit which knocked each other back.

"Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

"Use Mirror Coat!" ordered Misty.

Flaafy quickly charged up and fired. However, Mirror Coat shot the attack back which hit Flaafy.

"Are you okay?" asked Molly.

"Yeah." answered Flaafy.

"Use Thunder Shock again!" ordered Molly.

"Go underwater!" ordered Misty.

Flaafy attacked only for Corsola to avoid the attack by going under the water.

"Keep your guard up." warned Molly.

"Right." agreed Flaafy.

Molly and Flaafy waited anxiously as Corsola waited in the water.

"Use Spike Cannon!" ordered Misty.

Corsola obeyed and attacked. The Spike Cannon hit and did damage.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Misty.

Corsola obeyed and attacked. Flaafy managed to dodge.

"Use Water Gun again!" ordered Misty.

Corsola obeyed and attacked. The Water Gun missed as Flaafy was able to dodge.

"Use Spike Cannon!" ordered Misty.

Corsola attacked and Flaafy dodged.

"Like, Misty is totally missing." noted Lily.

"I think that Misty is , like, trying to keep her on the defense so she can't attack." answered Violet.

"It seems like our little sister really has matured." said Daisy.

"Use Spike Cannon again!" ordered Misty.

"Stop it with a Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Corsola began its attack only to abandon it thanks to Thunder Shock.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. The Iron Tail hit Corsola.

"Use Recover!" ordered Misty.

Corsola obeyed and recovered.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly.

"Oh no!" cried Misty.

Thanks to Recover, Corsola was unable to move and took the Thunderbolt which caused Corsola to faint.

"Corsola is unable to battle! The victory goes to Flaafy!" declared Tracey.

"Only one left." noted Molly.

"I've still got one Pokemon left." stated Misty.

Misty grabbed her Pokemon and arched back.

"Go Politoed!" cried Misty.

Misty moved to release her Pokeball when suddenly another Pokemon popped out of its Pokeball.

"Psy." said Psyduck.

"Psyduck! You're not Politeod!" exclaimed Misty.

"Huh?" asked Psyduck confused.

"Begin!" declared Tracy.

"What?!" cried out Misty.

Molly hated having to do this, but she needed to win a Cascade Badge.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge it Psyduck!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Flaafy used Thunder Shock but, Psyduck was able to avoid the attack.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Misty.

Psyduck obeyed and tried to use Scratch. As soon as it got close to Flaafy, the Wool Pokemon let off sparks which scared Psyduck into running away.

"Psyduck!" exclaimed Misty.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Molly.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. It hit with Headbutt.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. The Iron Tail hit and did damage.

"This should be wrapped up soon." thought Molly.

However, Molly looked over and noticed Psyduck was not looking too hot.

"My head hurts." moaned Psyduck.

"He's got a headache!" exclaimed Tracey.

Molly had heard of Psyduck's psychic powers when it gets a headache so she tried to end this.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

"Use Disable!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Flaafy began its Thunder Shock only to be stopped by Psyduck.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Misty.

Psyduck obeyed and attacked. The Psychic hit and sent Flaafy crashing into the pool.

"Flaafy!" cried out Molly.

After a few tense seconds, Flaafy came out of the water and swam back to Molly.

"Can you continue?" asked Molly.

"Yeah. I won't quit." answered Flaafy.

"Let' do this Psyduck." said Misty.

Suddenly, the headache wore off.

"Huh?" asked Psyduck.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. The Thunder Shock attack hit Psyduck.

Misty clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"I quit!" cried Misty.

"Psyduck has forfeited the match! The winner is Flaafy!" declared Tracey.

"What are you doing?" asked Molly.

"As much as he annoys me, I don't want to see Psyduck be hurt." answered Misty.

Both of the trainers recalled their Pokemon and headed over to where Tracey was.

"As proof of your victory, I hear by award you with the Cascade Badge." said Misty.

Molly stared at the Cascade Badge.

"But, I didn't beat you." said Molly.

Misty chuckled at bit.

"The same thing happened to Ash. Pryce forfeited their match because he did not want to see his Piloswine hurt. Molly, you deserved this." said Misty.

Molly accepted the Cascade Badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twelve finished. Next time, Molly battles Flint for the Boulder Badge. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly battles Forrest for the Boulder Badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Road to Viridian City".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

After leaving Cerulean City, Molly continued on her way to Pewter City. She passed through Mt. Moon and made her way through a seemingly never ending swarm of Zubat before making her way to the other side. Molly reached Pewter City and headed to the Pokemon Center. Molly then handed her Pokeballs to Nurse Joy for healing. Nurse Joy returned the Pokeballs and Molly left then released her Teddiursa.

"How do you feel?" asked Molly.

"Like a million bucks." answered Teddiursa grinning.

"That's good." replied Molly.

Teddiursa raised its arms up high and stretched.

"So I assume we're going to the gym next." said Teddiursa.

"Of course." confirmed Molly.

"The gym leader is Brock's younger brother right?" asked Teddiursa.

"Yes. His name is Forrest." answered Molly.

"They use Rock and Rock/Ground types." noted Teddiursa.

"I have Cloyster and Bellossom both of which are super effective against these types." said Molly.

"That's true. It looks like we won't have to much difficulty." said Teddiursa.

"Don't be too confident." warned Molly.

"Why shouldn't I be confident?" asked Teddiursa.

"Ash had to battle twice before he won the badge." answered Molly.

"That was Brock and this is his brother." said Teddiursa.

"Gym leaders need to be qualified and be able to stand their own against the Elite Four." noted Molly.

Teddiursa just rolled his eyes.

"Geez, you're being a downer." said Teddiursa.

"Don't forget, Brock has a Steelix." stated Molly.

"You have Ponyta who is super effective." shrugged Teddiursa.

"That is true." admitted Molly.

"See, things will be fine." said Teddiursa.

Molly scratched her nose.

"I hope so." said Molly.

"We'll win this. I promise." said Teddirusa.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

"So, what's your strategy?" asked Teddiursa.

Molly thought for a moment.

"I'll use Cloyster to start off due to it's strength." began Molly.

"Makes sense." shrugged Molly.

"If some goes wrong, I will fall back on Bellossom." continued Molly.

"And if he goes to Steelix then you have Ponyta." noted Teddiursa.

"Yeah." said Molly, feeling more confident.

"See, what did I tell you." said Teddiursa.

"I'm still worried." said Molly.

"Yeah. I guess things could go wrong." admitted Teddiursa.

Teddiursa realized what he had said and quickly wanted to keep Molly calm.

"But, I'm still confident we'll be fine." added Teddiursa.

"It took Ash twice to earn the Boulder Badge." stated Molly.

"That was his first battle and you've had five in Kanto alone." said Teddiursa.

"My confidence need works." sighed Molly.

"You're just worried. It's perfectly fine." said Teddiursa.

"I'll never make it in the Indigo League like this." said Molly.

"Don't talk like that." said Teddiursa.

"I guess I've never been able to shake what happened with Unown." said Molly flatly.

"Molly." said Teddiursa.

Molly stopped and looked up.

"We're here." said Molly.

 

Molly took a deep breath and knocked on the door. This caused the doors to open and Molly gulped before walking in. She entered the gym and walked onto the rocky field where here battle would occur. Suddenly, a bright light shone down on Molly who covered her eyes.

"Who's there?" asked a young female voice.

"I'm Molly Hale. I've come to challenge Forrest for a Boulder Badge." answered Molly.

The light went off and several children ran down to see Molly.

"I'm Suzie. These re my siblings Timmy, Tilly and Billy." said the girl.

"Hello." said the other three.

"Hello. Brock talks about his siblings a lot." said Molly.

"Yeah. Our big brother is great." replied Timmy.

"He took care of us for a long time." added Tilly.

"He mentioned that." noted Molly.

"Come on. We'll introduce you." said Billy.

The four led Molly to in the kitchen where four other sibling and an older woman where.

"Who is this?" asked the older woman.

"I'm Molly Hale." answered Molly.

"I'm Lola. I'm the mother of these lovely children." said the woman.

The other four children came over.

"I'm Salvadore." said the first sibling.

"I'm Cindy." said the second sibling.

"I'm Yolanda." said the third sibling.

"I'm Tommy." said the last sibling.

"It's a pleasure to met you all." said Molly.

Suddenly, a laugh interrupted the females.

"Wow Brock, you're so knowledgeable with the ladies." said Forrest.

"He's a chip off the old block." added Flint.

"I seem to recall a certain someone striking out with the ladies." said Lola.

Flint, Brock and Forrest stopped looking at Lola.

"Hi honey." said Flint feeling awkward.

Brock looked over and noticed their guest.

"Molly!" cried Brock.

Brock happily walked over to his friend.

"Nice to see you again." said Brock.

"Same to you." agreed Molly.

"Hey, aren't you the one who unleashed the Unown?" asked Forrest.

Brock turned his head and gave his younger brother a death glare.

"That was me." answered Molly.

"It was a long time ago and Molly has changed since then." said Brock.

Molly just shock her head left to right.

"It was my fault. I take total responsibility for my action." said Molly.

"You were just lonely. It's like Giovanni or Lawrence III." stated Brock.

Seeing Molly was displeased, Brock decided to change the subject.

"So, it's nice to see you're doing so well." said Brock.

"How are you doing on your doctorate?" asked Molly.

"Great. I've been working at the Pokemon Center to learn the ropes." answered Brock.

"How are your doing?" asked Brock.

"Great. I've been traveling across Kanto earning my badges. I just beat Misty for the Cascade Badge which is my fifth." answered Molly.

"I guess that's why you've come here." replied Brock.

"It was. I actually came to challenge Forrest for a Boulder Badge." stated Molly.

Forrest let out a laugh.

"I must accept a challenge. You're on." said Forrest.

"I'll officiate." offered Brock.

"Looks like we're all set." said Flint.

"I'm ready." said Molly.

 

Everyone headed to the gym so the battle could occur. Molly took her position on the challenger's side while Forrest took his place in the gym leader's position. Brock took the position as referee.

"This is an official gym battle between challenger Molly Hale and leader Forrest. It will be a three on three battle and only the challenger will be able to make subsitutions!" delclared Brock.

"You ready?" asked Forrest.

"Yeah." answered Molly.

"Begin!" cried Brock.

"Go Geodude!" cried Forrest, releasing his first Pokemon.

"That's Brock's Geodude." thought Molly.

Molly quickly regrouped and grabbed her Pokeball.

"Go Cloyster!" cried Molly, releasing her Pokemon.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Forrest.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude used Sand Attack which blinded Cloyster. This made Cloyster miss.

"Are you okay?" asked Molly.

"I can't see." answered Cloyster squinting.

"Use Mega Punch!" ordered Forrest.

Geodude obeyed and attacked. The Mega Punch hit and did damage.

"Use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster attempted to obey, but missed due to the sand.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Forrest.

Geodude obeyed and attacked. The Tackle attack hit Cloyster.

"Use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Use Dig!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude went underground and avoided the attack.

"Use Clamp!" ordered Molly.

Geodude came out only to be caught by Cloyster.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed and fired the super effective attack which hit. Geodude hit the ground and fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The victory goes to Cloyster!" declared Brock.

"Go Steelix!" cried Forrest, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Brock.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Forrest.

Steelix obeyed and attacked. The Iron Tail connected with Cloyster.

"Finish it with Dragon Breath!" ordered Forrest.

Steelix obeyed and attacked. The Dragon Breath hit and caused Cloyster to faint.

"Cloyster is unable to battle! The victory goes to Steelix!" declared Brock.

Molly recalled her Pokemon and reached for her next Pokeball.

"Go Ponyta!" cried Molly, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Brock.

"Finish this quickly with Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

"Use Dig!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ponyta used Flamethrower, but Steelix avoided it be going underground.

"Attack!" called Forrest.

"Dodge!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Steelix attacked from underground, but Ponyta managed to dodge.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Forrest.

Steelix obeyed and attacked hitting Ponyta.

"Use Dragon Breath!" ordered Forrest.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. The two moves collided and caused a massive explosion.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Forrest.

Steelix obeyed and used Rock Throw which hit Ponyta.

"Use Bind and Slam!" ordered Forrest.

Steelix obeyed and grabbed Ponyta with its tail. It went to use Slam, but the flames Ponyta's body burned it.

"Ahh!" cried Steelix.

Steelix released Ponyta who feel to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Molly.

"Yeah." answered Ponyta, getting back up.

"Use Sandstorm!" ordered Forrest.

Steelix obeyed and used Sandstorm.

"Now use Iron Tail!" ordered Forrest.

"Dodge with Agility!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Steelix used Iron Tail, but was unable to hit.

"Use Fire Spin!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and used Fire Spin which trapped Steelix.

"Finish it with Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta again obeyed and attacked. The Flame Wheel hit and caused Steelix to faint.

"Steelix is unable to battle! The victory goes to Ponyta!" declared Brock.

Forrest recalled Steelix and sent out his last Pokemon.

"Go Rhyperior!" cried Forrest, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Brock.

"Use Horn Drill!" ordered Forrest.

"Use Agility!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rhyperior used Horn Drill, but Ponyta avoided with Agility.

"Use Rock Wrecker!" ordered Forrest.

Rhyperior obeyed and attacked. The Rock Wrecker was super effective and caused Ponyta to faint.

"Ponyta is unable to battle! The victory goes to Rhyperior!" declared Brock.

Molly recalled Ponyta and sent out her last Pokemon.

"Go Bellossom!" cried Molly, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Brock.

"Use Petal Dance!" ordered Molly.

"Use Dig!" ordered Forrest

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bellossom used Petal Dance, but Rhyperior used Dig and went underground.

"Be alert." said Molly.

Rhyperior came out of the ground and hit and Bellossom.

"Finish this with Horn Drill!" ordered Forrest.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Rhyperior attacked only to be hit by Razor Leaf.

"Use Megahorn!" ordered Forrest.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rhyperior used Megahorn, but was paralyzed by Stun Spore.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Use Dig!" ordered Forrest.

Rhyperior tried to use Dig, but was prevented from doing so by the paralysis. Bellossom charged up its attack and fired. The Solar Beam hit and was super effective causing Rhyperior to faint.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! The victory goes to Molly!" declared Brock.

"We did it!" cried Molly.

Forrest recalled Rhyperior and walked over to Molly.

"You beat me fairly and as proof I award you the Boulder Badge." said Forrest.

Molly took the badge from Forrest.

"Thanks." said Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirteen finished. Next time, Molly reaches Viridian City and battles for her seventh badge. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This second last chapter will feature Molly battling for her Earth Badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, I am back with chapter fourteen of "Road to Viridian City".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly had left Pewter City and continued onward with her journey. She made her way through Mt. Moon and survived countless Zubat encounters. Molly then headed through Viridian Forest and used her Ponyta to defeat a trainer named Samurai. Now she was the Viridian City Pokemon Center getting her Pokemon healed. Molly had her Pokemon returned to her by Nurse Joy.

"Come on out." said Molly.

Teddiursa came out of its Poke Ball and stretched.

"How do you feel?" asked Molly.

"Great." answered Teddiursa.

Molly looked around the Pokemon Center.

"This place looks great considering it was destroyed when Ash first visited.

"Well it was Team Rocket responsible." noted Teddiursa.

"That's true." admitted Molly.

"I'm sorry if that came out rudely." said Teddiursa.

Molly shook her head.

"It's fine." replied Molly.

"I have to admit, I don't know a thing about the gym leader." confessed Molly.

"The old leader resigned and he used Ground type." stated Teddiursa.

"So..you think the new gym leader will use Ground type Pokemon?" asked Molly.

Teddiursa shrugged.

"I don't know." answered Teddiursa.

The two shared a collective sigh.

"I guess there's only one thing to do." said Teddiursa.

"What's that?" asked Molly.

"Try our hardest." answered Teddiursa.

Molly giggled a bit.

"I guess you're right." said Molly.

The continued walking for a while until they got close.

"There it is." said Teddiusa.

"Yeah." said Molly anxious.

Molly suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" asked Teddiursa.

"I'm worried." answered Molly.

"The not knowing is killer." mused Teddiursa.

"At least before I knew what I was getting into to." stated Molly.

"But, you were okay before." stated Teddiursa.

"Lack of confidence is a major problem." sighed Molly.

"Don't worry. If we do lose, then we can rematch." said Teddiursa.

"That's true." admitted Molly.

"Molly, I know we're will." said Teddiursa.

Molly closed her eyes and sighed.

"Right." said Molly.

 

The two walked up to the gym. After it was rebuilt, its former gym leader rebuilt it in the same style only to mysterious abdicate before it reopened. Molly walked to the doors and pushed them open. She walked inside when the doors closed startling Molly.

"Molly, we need to be calm." said Teddiursa.

"You're right." agreed Molly.

Molly walked to the battlefield and stood in the challenger's position.

"Hello! I came to challenge the gym leader!" called Molly.

A snicker came from the shadows. Molly gulped and tried to remain calm.

"Hello?" asked Molly.

A girl emerged from the shadows. She had a blue t-shirt, red skirt and a white hat.

"Nice to met you." said the girl.

"I'm looking for the gym leader." restated Molly.

"You're looking at her." said the girl.

The girl took off her hat.

"My name is Leaf Green. Nice to meet you." said Leaf.

"I'm Molly Hale from Greenfield in Johto." replied Molly.

"So, how many badges do you have?" asked Leaf.

"Six." answered Molly.

"Impressive but, you'll have to earn seven." replied Leaf.

Leaf called a gym aide who ran out and took the referee position. Molly swallowed as the referee declared it would be a three on three battle. Molly gulped and got ready.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Go Granbull!" cried Leaf, releasing her first Pokemon.

"A Johto Pokemon." noted Molly.

"To make you feel at home." shrugged Leaf.

"Go Teddiursa!" cried Molly.

"Right." agreed Teddiursa.

Teddiursa ran onto the battlefield.

"Use Scary Face!" ordered Leaf.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Granbull used Scary Face and lowered Teddiursa's speed. Tedidiursa then used Fury Swipes and hurt Granbull.

"Use Scary Face!" ordered Leaf.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Granbull used Scary Face then was cut off by Swift.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Leaf.

Granbull obeyed and attacked. It hit and did damage the suffered recoil damage.

"Can you keep going?" asked Leaf.

"Yeah." answered Granbull.

"Use Bite!" ordered Leaf.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Granbull tried to use Bite, but was hit by hit by a super effective Dynamic Punch.

"Granbull is unable to battle! The victory goes to Teddiursa!" declared the referee.

"Thank you." said Leaf.

Leaf recalled her Pokemon and sent out her next one.

"Go Ditty!" cried Leaf, releasing her next Pokemon.

"A Ditto." said Molly concerned.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Transform!" ordered Leaf.

Ditty obeyed and transformed into Teddiursa.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

"Use Fury Swipes too!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The two Pokemon met in the middle of the battlefield and traded Fury Swipes attacks.

"Use Fury Swipes again!" ordered Molly.

"Intercept it with Headbutt!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa tried using Fury Swipes, but was intercepted by Headbutt which caused Teddiursa to flinch.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

"Use Return!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa hit with Swift then got hit by Return from Ditty which caused severe damage.

"It's high happiness boosts it attack." noted Leaf.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa used Hyper Beam, but Ditty dodged the attack.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Leaf.

Ditty obeyed and attacked. The Dynamic Punch hit a weakened Teddiursa and caused him to faint.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle! The victory goes to Ditty!" declared the referee.

Molly recalled Teddiursa and thought for a moment before sending her next Pokemon out.

"Go Flaffy!" cried Molly, releasing her Pokemon.

Leaf nodded her head upon seeing

"Transform into Flaafy." ordered Leaf.

Ditty obeyed and transformed into Flaafy.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

"Use Light Screen!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ditty used Light Screen and and it blocked the Thunder Shock.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Molly.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Leaf

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. The Headbutt hit and hit causing Ditty to flinch.

"Use Headbutt again!" ordered Molly

"Use Zap Cannon!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ditty used Zap Cannon, but it missed its target. Flaafy then hit with Headbutt.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

"Use Light Screen!" ordered Leaf.

"Switch to Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ditty threw up its Light Screen, but as Iron Tail is a physical move it broke through the Light Screen and hit Ditty.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly.

Flaffy obeyed and attacked. The Thunderbolt hit and caused Ditty to faint.

"Ditto is unable to battle! The victory goes to Flaafy!" declared the referee.

"We did it!" cried Molly.

Leaf recalled Ditty and gave her attention to Molly.

"That was impressive. You really caught me off guard." admitted Leaf.

Leaf smirked and grabbed a Pokeball.

"Go Nidoqueen!" cried Leaf, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Leaf.

"Use Heabutt!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidoqueen hit twice with Double Kick while Ampharos hit with Headbutt.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Leaf.

"Use Headbutt again!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The Poison Sting hit Flaafy and cut off the attack.

"Are you okay?" asked Molly.

"I'm fine." answered Flaafy.

Flaafy stood up, but suddenly fell to one knee.

"Flaffy was poisoned." noted Leaf.

"Oh no." said Molly.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Leaf.

Nidoqueen obeyed and attacked. It hit twice and Flaafy was hurt by poison.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Leaf.

Nidoqueen obeyed and attacked. It hit and Nidoqueen was hurt by recoil damage. Flaafy was hurt by poison.

"Finish it with Submission!" ordered Leaf.

Nidoqueen obeyed and attacked. It hit Flaafy who fainted and Nidoqueen was hurt by recoil.

"Flaafy is unable to battle! The victory goes to Nidoqueen!" declared the referee.

Molly recalled Flaafy thought about her next choice.

"Be careful. This is your last Pokemon." noted Leaf.

Molly made her mind and grabbed the Poke Ball.

"Go Phanpy!" cried Molly, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Begin!" cried the referee.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Leaf.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidoqueen used Double Kick, but Phanpy ducked under them and hit with Tackle.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Leaf.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. They used Take Down and hit each other then they both suffered recoil.

"Use Submission!" ordered Leaf.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Phanpy used Defense Curl and protected its self from the Submission.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Leaf.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidoqueen attacked, but it was not very effective. Buffed by Defense Curl, Rollout hit and did damage.

"Rollout again!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy obeyed and attacked. The boosted Rollouthit and caused Nidoqueen to faint.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! The victory goes to Phanpy and the winner is Molly Hale!" declared the the referee.

"We did it!" cried Molly.

Leaf recalled her Pokemon and walked over to Molly.

"You are an impressive trainer and you defeated me. As a result, I proudly present you the Earth Badge." said Leaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Molly has won seven out of her eight badges. Using Leaf as the gym leader was a nod to Pokemon Gold, Silver, Crrystal, Heart Gold and Soul Silver where the rival from Generation I was the new gym leader. Since Gary is the equivalent to Blue, I used Leaf from Fired Red and Leaf Green though her Pokemon are identical to those used by Green from Pokemon Adventures. Next time we have the final chapter, please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly battles for her last badge and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, here is the final chapter of this story. Thanks for all the support this story has gotten.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Upon defeating Leaf, Molly had healed her Pokemon and headed off. She reached Celadon City and headed to the gym, but Erika was at her perfume store so Molly had to wait. She went to the Pokemon Center and rested for the night and awoke early the next morning so she could battle Erika. Once she awoke, Molly and her Pokemon had their breakfast before the battle.

"So Molly, are you ready?" asked Teddiursa.

"Yup. I feel great." answered Molly.

"This is your last badge." noted Phanpy.

"Don't get nervous." added Flaaffy.

Ponyta spat an Ember attack at Flaafy.

"What was that for?" asked Flaaffy.

"Not thinking." answered Ponyta.

"Ponyta, I'm going to need you today." said Molly.

"Of course Molly." said Ponyta.

"That does make sense. Erika is a Grass type gym leader so Ponyta is your best option." agreed Flaaffy.

"Unfortunately, I'm not going to be of any use." sighed Phanpy.

"That's type disadvantage." shrugged Bellossom.

"Same for me." said Flaffy.

"I have Ice type moves to deal with any Grass types." scoffed Cloyster.

"But, you're part Water meaning you're super weak to Grass type moves." noted Teddiursa.

"Minor set back." replied Cloyster.

"Molly, I hope you have a backup plan." said Teddiursa.

"I have faith in my Pokemon." replied Molly.

The others nodded in respect.

"If things go wrong, we need to pull together." said Molly.

The others cheered and were hyped up.

"It's time to go." said Molly.

 

Molly and the others finished their breakfast and got ready. Molly recalled her Pokemon into their Poke Balls and left the Pokemon Center. Molly made her way across the busy city and reached the Celadon Gym. Upon reaching, Molly stopped outside and stared at the gym rebuilt gym remember how Team Rocket set it on fire. Molly entered and was greeted by the gym workers.

"Hello miss, what brings you here?" asked the worker.

"I came to challenge Erika for a Rainbow Badge." answered Molly.

"I see. Miss Erika is teaching a flower arranging class at the moment. Sh should be finished soon." said the worker.

Molly thought for a moment.

"Can I wait here?" asked Molly.

"Yes." answered the worker.

Molly waited for fifteen minutes before hearing laughter. Erika came out, in a golden kimono, surrounded by her pupils.

"You're a great teacher Erika-sama." said one of the pupils.

Erika giggled at this.

"I am merely as good as my pupils." replied Erika.

They continued walking when Erika noticed Molly.

"Hello young lady, I am afraid you missed our class." said Erika.

"I did not come for that." said Molly.

"That what did you come for?" asked Erika.

"I came to challenge you for a Rainbow Badge." answered Molly.

Erika grinned at this.

"I accept your challenge." said Erika.

Erika then turned and faced her students.

"Would you like to see our battle?" asked Erika.

"Yes please." answered the students in unison.

Erika the turned back to Molly.

"Let us go." said Erika.

"Right." agreed Molly.

The group headed to the gym for the battle. The girls sat in the stands while Erika and Molly stood across from each other. The girl who greeted Molly served as referee.

"The following is a three on three battle for the Rainbow Badge!" declared the woman.

"I won't go easy on you." warned Erika.

"I wouldn't want you to." replied Molly.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Go Tangela!" cried Erika, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Ponyta!" cried Molly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"A wise choice." admitted Erika, "But, I have faced a lot of Fire type Pokemon."

Molly remained calm.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ponyta used Flamethrower, but Tangela dodged the attack.

"You are good, but I won't lose easily." warned Erika.

"Use Flamethrower again!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge and use Stun Spore!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ponyta used Flamethrower, but Tangela dodged. Tangela used Stun Spore which paralyzed Ponyta.

"Oh no!" cried Molly.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Erika.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tangela used Vine Whip, but was hit by Flamethrower.

"Use Flamethrower again!" ordered Molly.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Erika.

Ponyta attempted to obey, but was unable due to paralysis. Tangela used Absorb and regained health.

"Use Constrict!" ordered Erika.

"Use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tangela used Constrict, but was hurt by Ponyta's flames. Ponyta used Fire Wheel and hit causing Tangela to faint.

"Tangela is unable to battle! The winner is Ponyta!" declared the referee.

"You were excellent Tangela." said Erika.

Erika recalled Tangela back into its Poke ball.

"You have trained very well, but I am far from defeated." aid Erika.

Erika grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Erika, releasing her second Pokemon.

Weepinbell came out of its Poke Ball and faced Ponyta.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Erika.

"Use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta attempted to obey, but was unable due to paralysis. Weepinbell hit with Razor Leaf.

"Use Acid!" ordered Erika.

"Use Agility!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weepinbell used Acid, but Ponyta dodged with Agility.

"I can't use Sleep Powder due to paralysis." thought Erika.

Erika gave a moment before continuing.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Erika.

"Use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta attempted to obey, but was unable due to the paralysis. Weepinbell then hit with Vine Whip.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Erika.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weepinbell obeyed, but the Razor Leaf attack was reduced to ashes by the Flamethrower.

"Use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and attacked. The Flame Wheel hit and Weepinbell fainted.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle! The victory goes to Ponyta!" declared the referee.

Erika recalled her Wepinbell.

"You did great Weepinbell." said Erika.

Erika stopped for a moment chuckled.

"The same thing happened with a trainer named Ash. His Charmander burned the Razor Leaf and then finished off Weepinbell with Skull Bash." explained Erika.

"I know Ash. He's an old friend of mine." noted Molly, "He mentioned how he had to crossdress to get in."

"How interesting. Well, you have defeated the first two Pokemon that Ash faced, but there is one more." replied Erika.

Erika grabbed the Poke Ball ad released her Pokemon.

"Go Gloom!" cried Erika.

Gloom was released from its Poke Ball and immediately, Molly got a whiff of its odor.

"Gloom's Sleep Powder and Poison Powder are useless as long as Ponyta is paralyzed." thought Erika.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Petal Dance!" ordered Erika.

"Use Fire Spin!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Fire Spin and hit while Ponyta trapped Gloom with Fire Spin. Gloom was hurt by fire.

"Use Petal Dance again!" ordered Erika.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta attempted to obey, but was unable due to the paralysis. Gloom hit with Petal Dance.

"Use Petal Dance again!" ordered Erika.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom hit with Petal Dance while Ponyta use Flamethrower. Suddenly, Gloom began staggering about.

"It's confused from exhaustion." realized Molly, "Use Flame Wheel!"

Ponyta obeyed and attacked. It hit and Gloom fainted.

"Gloom is unable to battle! The victory goes to Ponyta and the winner is Molly!" declared the referee.

Erika praised her Pokemon and recalled it. She then walked over to Molly.

"You are a great trainer. I am proud to present to you the Rainbow Badge." said Erika.

"Thank you." replied Molly.

 

Molly accepted the badge and left. She went back to the Pokemon Center and healed all of her Pokemon back to full health. Once they were healed, she raced off to Celadon University where scientists from all over where meeting. Molly arrived and after her identity was confirmed she went in and found her father.

"Daddy!" cried out Molly.

Molly jumped and embraced he father.

"It's great to see you again." said Molly

"Same to you honey." said Professor Hale.

The two broke their embrace.

"How was the meeting?" asked Molly.

"It was fine." answered Professor Hale.

Professor Hale smiled at his only child.

"More importantly, how is your journey?" asked Professor Hale.

Molly pulled out her badge case and showed her father.

"I got all eight badges needed for the Indigo League." answered Molly.

"I'm so proud of you. I never doubted you would do it." replied Professor Hale.

"Thanks daddy." said Molly.

"Did you have any trouble?" asked Professor Hale.

"Sabrina was the only one, but I defeated her." answered Molly.

"She defeated Ash twice when he faced her." noted a voice.

Professor Oak walked over and joined them.

"Hello Molly." said the famous Professor.

"Hello Professor Oak." said Molly.

"I never doubted you would succeeded." said Professor Oak.

Molly scratched the back of her head.

"Thank you." said Molly.

Professor Oak and Professor Hale chuckled.

"I have a great idea." said Professor Oak.

"What is it?" asked Professor Hale.

"Why don't you two come back to Pallet Town with me." answered Professor Oak.

"I couldn't impose." replied Professor Hale.

"It would not be imposing at all." replied Professor Oak.

Professor Oak turned and looked at Molly.

"Besides, I know Ash would like to see Molly again." added Professor Oak.

Molly got giddy at this hide her blushing.

"This is very nice of you Samuel." said Professor Hale.

"It's nothing Spenser." said Professor Oak.

Molly shook her head and faced her father.

"Dad, let's go please." requested Molly.

Professor Hale looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Let's go." said Professor Hale.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is the story finished. Molly goes to Pallet Town and the story merges into "Ash and Misty's House Party" then Molly competes in the Indigo League in "To Be a Master". I am going to keep writing Pokemon fanfics so I request you check then out. Thanks for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There's chapter one and I hoped you liked it. In case you don't recall, Luka appeared during the Whirl Islands mini-arc in Johto: first in "Mantine Overboard!" than when Team Rocket tried to capture Luigia. Next time, Molly reaches Kanto and goes to challenge Blaine.


End file.
